Heart for Two
by mYesungie.Wife
Summary: RePost-END/Cintaku pada kalian sama, entah itu besok atau lusa, atau kapanpun, akan kupastikan, kalau aku benar-benar mencintai kalian berdua' Ryeowook./Jadi, hargailah cinta yang sudah kau dapatkan itu, walaupun terkesan sedikit' Kyuhyun./KyuWook/MindRnR
1. Chapter 1

HEART for TWO

Chapter 1

.

Author : Kim YoungMin Hyuk

.

Cast : KyuWook, YeWook,

Other Cast : sungmin, donghae, siwon

It's yaoi, shounen-ai, BL

. . .

Flame NO !

Bash NOO !

Plagiat NOO !

. . .

Don't like , Don't Read

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Ryeowook PoV

Hari semakin malam, tak terasa aku sudah hampir 8 jam di tempat ini. Duduk sendirian seperti orang bodoh. Bodoh ? Yah, aku memang bodoh. Menunggu untuk hal yang aku sendiri tak tahu kepastiannya.

Huft.. entah ini keberapa kalinya aku menghela nafas. Aku melihat kereta terakhir dari Busan telah berlalu. Ck, aku hanya bisa menguatkan diriku dan berkata pada diriku bahwa -mungkin-esok dia akan kembali. Hanya pengharapan tak jelas yang kulakukan selama 5 tahun ini. 5 tahun ? bukankah aku benar-benar bodoh ? Aku berdiri dari dudukku, menatap sebentar tempat yang sudah menemaniku selama ini.

'Aku percaya padamu hyung', batinku berkali-kali. Aku berjalan sendirian, berniat untuk kembali ke rumahku. Aku melihat sekelilingku, aku sudah sering seperti ini tapi tak biasanya jalan sesepi ini. Walau merasa aneh, tapi aku terus berjalan sendirian. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 10 malam, jadi tentu saja tak banyak kendaraan yang lalu lalang.

Aku sampai pada sebuah pertigaan, biasanya akan banyak taxi yang berhenti disini. Tapi kali ini, hanya ada 2 atau 3 taxi disini. Aku menatap supir taxi itu dari kejauhan, entah kenapa aku malah bergidik sendirian.

"Aish,, Wookie pabbo, lebih baik telpon Sungmin hyung", Aku mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku ku. Baru hendak menekan bebereapa tombol disana, seseorang menepuk pundakku. Dengan takut aku menoleh, kulihat seseorang yang errr.. menyeramkan –menurutku- tersenyum atau menyeringai ke arahku. Sedikit aku memundurkan langkahku.

"Tersesat manis?" namja itu makin mendekat pada ku, aku mencoba berlari, tapi-

'Buk', aku menabrak sesuatu dan terjatuh. Aku berusaha mendongak, melihat sesuatu yang kutabrak. Betapa kagetnya aku, ketika melihat dua orang didepanku yang juga menyeringai. Aku menelan saliva ku sulit.

"Mau kemana eoh?," kata seseorang di hadapan ku. Namja itu membantu ku berdiri, "Bukankah kita akan bersenang-senang malam ini, chagi ?" kata seseorang lainnya. Aku hanya menggeleng ketakutan, sedang mereka tertawa dan menarikku ke sebuah gank kecil di dekat situ. Ponselku entah jatuh dimana. Sekarang air mata mulai membasahi pipiku. Aku takut. Berkali-kali aku memohon, tapi mereka seakan tuli dan tak mau mendengarkan ku.

Namja di depanku tengah menghimpit tubuh kecilku pada sebuah tembok, tangan nya dengan kuat mencengkram tangan ku.

"Ku mohon hiks.. hiks.." ucap ku berkali-kali memohon

"Jangan menangis, Chagi. Kau tak ingin kami bermain kasar kan ?" ucapnya di telingaku, sambil sekali-kali menjilat telingaku seduktif.

Lagi-lagi aku menggeleng dan menangis, 'Kumohon, seseorang tolong aku' batinku berteriak. Aku memejamkan mataku dan menggigit bibir bawah ku ketika lidah nya bermain dan menjilat bibir ku. Aku berusaha mendorong tubuh di hadapan ku itu, aku namja kan ?, kenapa aku terlihat begitu lemah seperti ini.

Aku terus memberontak hingga namja dihadapanku menghentikan kegiatannya. Aku menetralkan nafasku, kufikir aku berhasil membuatnya berhenti, tapi nyatanya namja itu malah langsung mencium dan melumat bibirku rakus. Memasukan lidahnya dan mengeksplor mulutku secara kasar. Lagi-lagi yang aku lakukan hanya memberontak.

'PLAK' namja itu menampar pipiku sehingga aku terjatuh.

Aku terisak lirih, "Kumohon, hiks.. hentikan.." ucapku lagi dan mereka semua malah menertawakan ku.

'Hyung, aku takut. Tolong aku hyung, kumohon siapa saja, tolong aku..' batinku. Aku menekuk kedua lututku, menangis. Aku benar-benar bodoh dan lemah. Aku merasa mereka mendekat ke arahku. Badanku sudah bergetar karna menangis dan ketakutan.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa ada seseorang yang berteriak dari luar tempat ini. Namja-namja didepanku menoleh, aku ikut mendongak, berharap ada yang akan menolongku.

Kulihat seorang namja tampan berjalan kearah kami. Tampan?, hei,, sadarlah Wookie bahkan 'dia' seribu kali lebih tampan dari namja itu.

"Kya ! apa yang kalian lakukan disini, eoh ?" teriaknya. Namja namja didepanku membalikkan tubuh mereka. Aku melihat salah satu dari mereka mengambil sebuah balok kayu dan, entahlah, aku segera kembali menelungsupkan kepalaku kedalam kedua lututku yang terlipat. Memejamkan mataku erat, mengabaikan mereka yang sepertinya tengah saling memukul.. Aku takut, sungguh.

"Pergi !" kudengar seorang namja berteriak dengan tegas, namun aku masih enggan mengangkat kepalaku. Kini aku masih terduduk, hanya bisa merasakan bahwa ada seorang namja yang mulai berjalan ke arahku.

Namja itu sedikit berjongkok di hadapanku. "Ck,, hanya anak kecil" ucapnya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil!", Aku segera merutuki mulutku yang seenaknya berteriak. Namja itu mengangkat dagu ku agar bertatapan dengan nya, "Mian" lirihku takut.

"Siapa nama mu?" Tanya namja itu.

"R..ryeo..ryeowook"

Tangan namja itu beralih memegang tengkukku sedang tangan yang satunya lagi berada dibawah lututku. Namja itu menggendongku bridal style.

"Kya! Kau mau apa ? turunkan aku ! aku mau pulang.. kumohon.. turunkan aku!..", Aku terus bergerak memberontak.

"Diam, Wookie..". Aku terdiam. Wookie ? kenapa dia memanggilku seperi itu, hanya Sungmin hyung, 'dia', dan teman-temanku saja yang biasa memanggilku dengan sebutan itu. Aku hanya bisa diam dan pasrah. Entah namja ini mau membawaku kemana. Huwee,, Sungmin hyung, tolong aku…

Ryeowook PoV End

oooOoooOooo

Author PoV

Ryeowook terus duduk sambil menunduk. Dirinya kini berada di sebuah ruangan bersama dua orang yang sedari tadi menatapnya aneh. Ryeowook yang merasa risih dengan tatapan itu hanya bisa diam, sepertinya pemandangan di kakinya lebih indah daripada harus memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

'Kriet' seseorang masuk sambil membawa banyak makanan dan cola dingin.

"Ya, Kyu. Kau lama sekali, hampir saja aku 'memakan' bocah ini". Ucap salah seorang yang duduk didepan Ryeowook. Sedang Ryeowook makin menundukkan dirinya takut.

Orang yang baru masuk itu –yang dipanggil Kyuhyun- hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Andai ia tidak mencari masalah dengan hyungnya yang satu itu. Dia pasti tidak perlu repot-repot keluar mencari makanan, dan bertemu dengan bocah di hadapannya sekarang ini.

_Flashback_

"Ya, Siwon hyung. Aku lapar. Beli makanan gih, sana.." ujar Kyuhyun dengan santainya. Wajahnya masih serius menatap layar TV di depannya, sedangkan tangannya sibuk memencet tombol pada stick PS nya.

'PLETAK'

Kyuhyun mengusap belakang kepalanya menatap Hyung disampingnya dengan tajam, "Kya! Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan, eoh ?"

Tidak merasa takut, Siwon juga menatap Kyuhyun sengit, "Harusnya aku yang berkata seperti seperti itu padamu, pabbo !, sana keluar cari makanan.."

"Aku ini magnae, mana boleh keluar sendirian. Bagaimana jika ada yang menggangguku ?"

Siwon tertawa meremehkan seolah mengejek Sepupunya itu, "Ck.. ya Magnae, lagi pula mana mungkin ada orang yang berani mengganggu setan sepertimu, sudah sana."

"Aish.. tapi Hyu-"

"Apa kalian berdua tidak bias diam, eoh! Ahh kepalaku pusing sekali". Kyuhyun maupun siwon terdiam ketika seseorang keluar dari sebuah kamar dan berteriak kepada mereka. "Bertandinglah, yang kalah pergi cari makanan" tambahnya lalu pergi kearah dapur.

"Sepertinya usul Donghae hyung tak buruk" ucap Kyuhyun menyeringai

"Lalu kau ingin bertanding apa ?" Tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat stick PS yang dipegangnya.

"Baiklah.. bersiaplah kalah Kyu"

"Bersiaplah.. cari makanan Hyung"

_Flashback Off_

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya dan menjatuhkan dirinya kesofa, sebelah Ryeowook.

"Haish.. Aku masih bingung, kenapa aku bisa kalah denganmu Hyung-". Siwon dan Donghae hanya terkekeh melihat Kyuhyun yang kelelahan. "-Dan gara-gara kau, aku harus keluar dua kali" tunjuk Kyuhyun pada Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menatap namja disebelahnya yang ia ketahui namanya Kyuhyun.

"Eum.. mianhae, tapi-"

"-Aku mau pulang" ucap Ryeowook takut-takut. Sekarang sudah jam 1 malam, hyungnya pasti khawatir karna dirinya belum pulang. Ryeowook juga tidak sempat menghubungi Sungmin karna ponselnya jatuh.

"Kau berani pulang sendiri ?" Tanya Kyuhyun sinis, sepertinya moodnya sedang tidak baik, dan Ryeowook hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Malam ini tidurlah disini, besok baru pulang" kata Donghae pelan, sepertinya dia tahu kalau Ryeowook benar-benar takut saat ini. "-Matamu merah, kau sudah mengantuk. Kau tak perlu takut, sebaiknya kau tidur di kamar Kyuhyun malam ini."

"MWO ?"

"Wae ? kau kan yang membawanya ke sini" ucap Donghae begitu mendengar protesan dari mulut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya diam. "-Kalau ku suruh dia tidur bersama Siwon, dia tidak akan bisa berjalan dengan baik besok" tambahnya, dan dengan gratis Siwon memberikan deathglare pada Donghae.

"Aku tidak se-pervert itu Hyung".

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya, "Baiklah, kajja." Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya dan mulai berjalan ke kamarnya, tapi Ryeowook masih berada pada posisi duduknya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang melihat raut wajah Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menggeleng dan mengikuti arah Kyuhyun, menuju kamarnya.

oooOoooOooo

Bias sinar matahari pagi mulai memasuki kamar kyuhyun. Terlihat dua orang yang tengah tertidur di atas tempat tidur tersebut. Aah.. ralat sepertinya hanya seorang dari mereka berdua yang tengah tertidur, sedang seorang lainnya hanya tiduran sambil menatap wajah manis di sebelahnya kini.

"Wookie-ah, kau tak mau bangun" ucap Kyuhyun di telinga Ryeowook.

"Aku masih ngantuk, Sungmin hyung" ucap Ryeowook menjawab omongan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya bingung, sesaat kemudian Kyuhyun menampilkan seringaiannya. Kyuhyun menindih tubuh kecil Ryewook di bawahnya.

"Bangun atau kucium" bisik Kyuhyun lagi ditelinga Ryeowook. Dengan kesadaran yang belum penuh Ryeowook membuka matanya. Membiasakan pantulan cahaya matahari terhadap matanya.

'Eunghh' Ryeowook menggeliat tak nyaman karna Kyuhyun berada diatas nya. Untuk sedetik kemudian Ryeowook membulatkan matanya penuh begitu melihat Kyuhyun diatasnya.

"Kya!" Ryeowook berteriak kencang dan dengan sekuat tenaga Ryeowook mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun harus jatuh kelantai dengan tidak elitnya. "A..apa yang k..kau lakukan ?" Tanya Ryeowook sambil menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Menurutmu apa? Membangunkanmu tentu saja" ucap Kyuhyun santai, "Tenang aku **belum** berbuat macam-macam kok" Kyuhyun tersenyum menyeringai lalu berdiri dan keluar dari kamar tersebut. "Cepat keluar, kita sarapan" tambah Kyuhyun sebelum benar-benar keluar dari kamar itu.

Sementara Ryeowook menatap tubuhnya di bawah selimut, "Masih sama seperti tadi malam" gumamnya sendirian.

.

.

Ryeowook membuka pintu kamarnya dan keluar dengan perlahan. Tak ada seorang-pun di ruangan itu, namun samar-samar Ryeowook mendengar perbincangan seseorang dari arah dapur. Ryeowook mulai berjalan mendekati tempat itu.

"Aish.. apa kau tak bisa masak Hyung ?"

"Memang kau bisa ?, haahh.. kenapa di saat seperti ini Donghae hyung bisa-bisa nya ada jadwal kuliah."

"Kya! Siwon hyung !.. jangan mengomel terus, masakan mu gosong !" teriak Kyuhyun panic saat melihat asap hitam dari penggorengan.

"Kya! Kyu! Bagaimana ini ?"

"Matikan.. matikan..matikan",

'ceklek' dengan cepat Kyuhyun mematikan kompor gas disampingya. Siwon dan Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya lega. "Sepertinya kita harus beli makanan di luar, Kyu" ucap Siwon lirih.

"Haah,, kalau Hyung yang mau jalan, aku tak masalah."

"Mwo? Ya ! kenapa aku ?"

"Gantian hyung, semalam aku sudah" jawab Kyuhyun kesal.

Mereka saling ribut, sehingga tidak sadar bahwa seseorang sedang menatap aneh tingkah mereka itu. Ryeowook sedikit berdehem membuat Siwon maupun Kyuhyun menoleh kearahnya,

"Err.. aku.. aku bisa memasak untuk kalian" ucap Ryeowook sambil mengusap tengkuknya.

"Benarkah ?" Tanya Siwon tak percaya. Ryeowook mengangguk pasti.

"Sudahlah hyung, biar saja Wookie yang memasak, aku sudah lapar" Kyuhyun duduk dimeja makan diikuti Siwon dibelakangnya. Sedangkan Ryeowook mulai berjalan ke dapur. Ryeowook sedikit kesusahan karna harus membereskan dulu kekacauan yang dibuat oleh Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Tak selang beberapa menit, Ryeowook selesai dengan nasi goreng buatannya. Hanya makanan simple, tapi lebih baik dari pada tidak sarapan. Iya kan ?..

Lagi pula nasi goreng itu bahkan lebih baik dari pada masakan Siwon apalagi Kyuhyun. (author ditendang)

.

.

Selesai sarapan, Ryeowook mulai membereskan bekas makanan mereka dan mencuci piring serta sendoknya. Ryeowook berdecak sebal karna Kyuhyun maupun Siwon tak ada yang membantunya di dapur. Mereka malah asik sendiri dengan kegiatan mereka sekarang ini. Siwon tengah bersiap pergi entah kemana. Sedang Kyuhyun, ck jangan ditanya, wajahnya tak pernah lepas dari layar PSP di tangannya. Bahkan dia tidak peduli saat Siwon pamit pergi keluar.

Ryeowook berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang 'sibuk' dengan permainannya.

"Eum.. Hyuhyun-ssi"

"Heum?"

"Aku mau pulang" ucap Ryeowook pelan, tapi masih sanggup didengar oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mem-pause game nya dan menatap Ryeowook didepannya.

"Haah, kau menyusahkanku..-" Kyuhyun bangun dari duduknya, dan mengambil kunci mobil di meja nakas.

"-Kajja..".

.

.

Tak ada perbincangan selama diperjalanan, Kyuhyun terus fokus menyetir. Sedangkan, Ryeowook lebih memilih melihat pemandangan di luar dari dalam mobil.

"Rumahmu dimana ?" Tanya Kyuhyun memecah keheningan.

"Tiga blok dari sini, belok kanan, rumah bercat ungu." Jawab Ryeowook. Kyuhyun mempercepat laju mobilnya.

Sekitar 10 menit, mereka sampai. Kyuhyun memberhentikan mobilnya di depan rumah Ryeowook.

"Sudah sampai.. gumawo Kyuhyun-ssi" ucap Ryeowook saat keluar dari mobil Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangguk dan menjalankan mobilnya, pulang.

'Kita akan bertemu lagi, KIM RYEOWOOK'

.

.

.

T.B.C

…

Anyong, Mina-san

Adakah yang merasa pernah baca FF ini ?

Gak sengaja kehapus, jadi Author RePost lagi dengan judul yang berbeda. Mudah-mudahan Reader-san pada suka. Ada beberapa yang aku edit, semoga lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Tapi, kalo masih ada kesalahan, mianhae…

Mohon Kritik dan Saran,

Gumawo…


	2. Chapter 2

HEART for TWO

Chapter 2

.

Author : Kim YoungMin Hyuk

.

Disclaimer : SUPER JUNIOR is belong to GOD

But, this STORY forever MINE

.

Cast : KyuWook / YeWook,

Other Cast : Sungmin, Donghae, Siwon

It's yaoi, shounen-ai, BL

. . .

Flame NO !

Bash NOO !

Plagiat NOO !

. . .

Don't like , Don't Read

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Author Pov

Ryeowook mengetuk pintu rumahnya, tak berapa lama seorang namja manis keluar. Ryeowook tersenyum senang. Sungguh, Ryeowook bersyukur masih bisa bertemu dengan keluarga satu-satunya ini. Orang tuanya sudah lama meninggal karna kecelakaan. Sehingga dia harus tinggal dengan Sungmin yang notabenenya adalah kakak sepupunya. Mereka hanya tinggal berdua, karna orang tua Sungmin harus tinggal di Jepang untuk mengurus perusahaannya.

Baru saja Ryeowook ingin menghambur kepelukan Sungmin, namja manis itu sudah berkacak pinggang duluan dihadapannya. Ryeowook meneguk salivanya berat, Sungmin hyungnya sangat menyeramkan.

"Kemana saja kau ? Kenapa tidak pulang semalam? Kau ketiduran di sana? Atau kau sengaja tidur disana? Kenapa tak menghubungiku ? kenapa ponselmu tak aktif ? kenapa ka-"

"Kya! Hyung~.. bahkan Aku belum masuk kedalam rumah dan kau sudah bertanya sebanyak itu kepadaku. Aish.." teriak Ryeowook dan membuat Sungmin memberhentikan pertanyaannya.

"Masuk dan jelaskan padaku semuanya !" Sungmin sedikit menggeser tubuhnya, mengisyaratkan Ryeowook untuk duduk di sofa. Ryeowook duduk di sofa diikuti Sungmin di sebelahnya.

"Maaf hyung, a..aku-"

"Wooki-ah -" Sungmin menatap tajam kearah Ryeowook, membuat Ryeowook memberhentikan perkataannya.

"-Kumohon hentikan. Berhenti melakukannya Wookie. Berhenti menunggu**'nya'**. Berhenti,, kumohon.."

"Hyung" Ryeowook mendongak menatap wajah sendu Sungmin.

"Apa kau tak pernah mengerti,eoh ?. sadarlah **Yesung** takkan pernah datang !" Sungmin berteriak keras di hadapan Ryeowook. Ryeowook menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya. Matanya terpejam rapat, air mata jatuh begitu saja mengalir dipipinya.

"Aku percaya pada'nya' hyung"

Sungmin tersenyum getir, "Kau percaya dia akan datang ?, kapan ? sebulan, dua bulan, setahun ? kapan ? Apa dia memberitahumu ?" Sungmin makin keras berteriak, namun begitu air mata itu juga tak sanggup ditahannya. Bagaimana bisa semua ini terjadi pada dongsaeng kesayangannya.

"Hentikan Hyung, kumohon" Ryeowook makin terisak lirih mendengar penuturan Sungmin. Apa dia salah ? dia hanya percaya pada apa yang ia percaya. Percaya dengan sebuah janji yang dia yakini. Apa dia salah ?..

Sungmin beranjak memeluk Ryeowook yang masih menunduk dan terisak, "Kumohon Wookie-ah, jangan membuatku memarahimu, jangan membuatku khawatir, Hyung menyayangimu Wookie."

"Hiks.. Hyung.. hiks"

"Tak bisa kah kau sadar?, **Yesung** hyung takkan pernah datang, dia takkan pernah bisa kembali Wookie. Kumohon sadarlah.. kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?. **Yesung** hyung juga pasti sedih melihatmu seperti ini."

"Tapi **Yesung** hyung sudah berjanji hyung, dia tidak boleh melanggar janjinya." Ryeowook terus terisak dipelukan Sungmin, Sungmin makin mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap Ryeowook. "Hiks.. Yesung hyung jahat padaku.. hiks.. kenapa **Yesung** hyung harus meninggalkanku hyung.. hiks.. Dia bilang dia mencintaiku hyung, tapi kenapa dia malah melakukan ini padaku ?.. hiks.. bahkan aku belum menjawab perasaannya.. hiks.. hiks..** Yesung** hyung.. Sungmin hyung-"

"Heum?"

"Aku.. aku juga mencintainya hyung." Ryeowook tak sadarkan diri dipelukan Sungmin karna kelelahan. Kalau kalian ingat, Ryeowook harus mengalami hal buruk tadi malam dan baru tidur jam 1 hari ini, dan dia harus menangis karna Hyungnya.

Sungmin dengan susah payah menggendong Ryeowook kekamarnya. Membaringkan Ryeowook di kasur empuk miliknya. Terlihat lingkaran hitam yang tercetak jelas di bawah matanya. Tak terasa lagi-lagi bulir bening itu jatuh membasahi pipinya. Sungmin mengusap air mata Ryeowook.

"Sadarlah Wookie, dia sudah pergi meninggalkan kita, dia tak akan pernah kembali. Dia sudah bahagia. Itulah yang harus kau percaya." Sungmin meninggalkan kamar Ryeowook setelah membisikkan kata itu di telinga Ryeowook.

_Flashback_

Seorang namja manis tengah menangis, terisak dipelukan namja sipit yang dengan erat merangkulnya. Seolah ini adalah terakhir kalinya mereka akan bertemu.

"Yesung hyung yakin akan pergi" Ryeowook menatap Yesung yang juga menatapnya. Yesung menganggukan kepalanya pasti.

"Ini kesempatanku Wookie, aku harus meneruskan sekolah musikku di Busan" ucap Yesung, kedua tangannya menangkup wajah manis Ryeowook.

"Tapi-"

"Hanya empat tahun, itu tak akan lama, lagi pula aku masih di Korea Wookie..-". Yesung mengecup kilat bibir Ryeowook, membuat pipi Ryeowook mau tak mau harus bersemu merah. Hei,, mereka ada di tempat umum sekarang, dan Yesung melakukan hal itu padanya. "-Kau harus percaya padaku Wookie-ah, aku mencintaimu"

"Hyung.."

"Ahh.. aku harus segera berangkat, jaga kesehatanmu Wookie. Aku janji, sepulangku nanti, aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau inginkan.. okey ?"

Ryeowook mengangguk, men-iyakan pertanyaan Yesung. Yesung bergegas menaiki keretanya menuju Busan, salah satu tempat teramai kedua setelah pusat kota, Seoul.

oooOoooOooo

Siapa tahu bahwa hari itu benar-benar hari terakhir mereka bertemu.

Setelah empat tahun sudah Yesung meneruskan sekolah musiknya. Sudah saat nya dia kembali ke seoul.

9 Desember, benar-benar akan menjadi hari yang tak terlupakan. Musim dingin kali itu bahkan terasa lebih dingin dari musim-musim dingin sebelumnya. Akan tetapi hari itu tak membuat seorang namja manis patah dari rasa senangnya. Penantiannya selama empat tahun ini akan terbayarkan. Dengan semangat Ryeowook –namja manis itu- tengah bersiap-siap di dalam kamarnya. Rasanya dia sudah tak sabar bertemu dengan orang yang dicintainya, Yesung hyung-nya akan kembali dari Busan hari ini.

"Sungmin hyung cepatlah!" teriak Ryeowook yang sudah sampai terlebih dahulu di mobilnya.

"Arraseo" kata Sungmin sambil menaiki mobilnya dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

.

.

Hanya setengah jam waktu yang mereka butuhkan untuk sampai di Stasiun International Seoul.

Sungmin lebih memilih duduk disebuah bangku panjang, sambil melihat malas tingkah dongsaengnya yang mondar-mandir tidak jelas.

"Haah.. Hyunngg, ini lama sekali."

"Bukan keretanya yang lama, tapi kita yang kecepetan sampai" jawab Sungmin dan dibalas helaan nafas dari Ryeowook. Ryeowook memilih duduk di sebelah Sungmin..

Satu jam telah berlalu, entah ada apa tapi perasaan Ryeowook mengatakan ada sesuatu. Berkali-kali Ryeowook berdiri dan bergerak resah.

Sungmin-pun tak ada bedanya, perasaan nya juga tak enak, tapi dia lebih baik diam dam berusaha menenangkan Ryeowook.

'Nning Nnong(?).. Attention..-'

Semua orang di tempat itu terdiam begitu mendengar suara pemberitahuan dari ruang informasi. Termasuk juga Sungmin dan Ryeowook.

'-Untuk sementara waktu Kereta jurusan Seoul-Busan tidak bisa digunakan, jalur yang mengarah menuju Busan mengalami masalah. Longsor membuat sebuah Kereta jurusan Busan-Seoul mengalami kecelakaan. Mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya, kami akan segera mengatasi masalah ini. Terima kasih.'

Sungmin maupun Ryeowook terpaku mendengarnya. 'Apa ini ? Ini semua tidak benar' batin Ryeowook.

"Wookie-ah" Sungmin yang merasa melihat bahu Ryeowook yang bergetar segera membalik tubuh manis itu menghadap ke arahnya. "Gwenchanayo ?" Tanya Sungmin, entah kenapa ia malah bertanya seperti itu. Ia sendiri-pun tidak yakin dengan pertanyaannya.

Ryeowook hanya bisa tersenyum pahit, "Nan gwenchana hyung, itu pasti bukan kereta Yesung Hyung, kan ?" ujar Ryeowook menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin. Sebuah pertanyaan yang lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan.

Sungmin menggeleng, entah untuk hal apa. Siapa yang ingin percaya dengan hal ini ?, semua orang pasti akan berkata sama jika dihadapkan dengan posisi seperti Ryeowook. Seberapa pun usaha Sungmin untuk mengatakan kalau itu bukan Yesung hyung, tapi dilain sisi, hati kecilnya tak bisa berbohong bahwa dia mempercayai itu.

Bahkan sampai sekarang, Yesung belum juga muncul dihadapan mereka. Bukankah itu sanggup menjadi sebuah bukti ?

_Flashback Off_

..Back to Sungmin..

Sungmin duduk sendiri di ruang tamunya. Badannya bersender pada sofa, sedang kepalanya menengadah keatas, matanya terpejam rapat. 'Sampai kapan ini akan terjadi ?' batin Sungmin.

Sungmin kembali memutar ingatannya.

.

Saat itu Yesung benar-benar tidak datang. Dengan susah payah dirinya harus membujuk Ryeowook untuk pulang. Sampai di rumah, Ryeowook pun lebih memilih tidur dikamarnya.

Selang beberapa menit, ponselnya bergetar. Sebuah nama seseorang yang dikenalnya tercantum dilayar ponselnya. Dengan takut Sungmin memencet tombol hijau yang tertera di ponselnya.

"Yeobseyo, Kim ahjumma" ucap Sungmin pelan. Banyak fikiran buruk yang berputar diotaknya. Sugmin menggeleng dan kembali focus dengan teleponnya.

"…"

"…", keheningan yang melanda Sungmin, tangannya bergetar dan ponsel yang dipegangnya jatuh begitu saja. Setetes demi setetes bulir bening itu jatuh dari mata foxy nya. Sungmin tidak kuat menahan tangisnya. Bagaimana mungkin ini semua benar-benar terjadi pada orang yang disayanginya. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi pada Yesung, Teman sekaligus hyung baginya ?.

.

Sungmin kembali menitikkan air mata mengingat bagaimana dulu Kim ahjumma –eomma Yesung- menghubunginya bahwa Yesung terlibat kecelakaan kereta saat kepulangannya dari Busan. Betapa sedihnya Sungmin saat itu mendengar bagaimana wanita paruh baya itu, begitu terisak menahan tangis.

Bahkan dulu, saat Sungmin memberitahu kabar Yesung pada Ryeowook. Membuat Ryeowook terus berdiam diri selama hampir 3 minggu dikamarnya. Hati Sungmin sakit melihat pemandangan dongsaengnya itu. Terlihat begitu mengenaskan.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya. Berfikir, dengan cara apalagi dia harus memberitahu Ryeowook kenyataan ini. Berulang kali Sungmin memberitahunya,akan tetapi berulang kali pula Ryeowook menyangkalnya. Bahkan Ryeowook bisa jadi keras kepala jika menyangkut tentang Yesung. Termasuk kegiatannya, menunggu Yesung di Stasiun hingga larut malam. Sungmin sudah bosan menasihati bahkan memarahi Ryeowook agar berhenti melakukannya. Tapi, kalian lihat sendiri, Ryeowook begitu keras kepala.

oooOoooOooo

Pagi yang cerah menghiasi kota Seoul. Sebenarnya bulan ini sudah memasuki musim salju. Cuaca diluar sudah terasa dingin. Tapi hari ini, matahari terlihat begitu hangat memancarkan sinarnya.

Seseorang yang sedang bergelung dengan selimutnya, mengeluh risih ketika seseorang lainnya membuka tirai kamarnya.

"Aish.. kau sudah terlambat Wookie-" ucap Sungmin sambil menghampiri Ryeowook yang masih berada di alam mimpinya. "-hei.. kau sudah tak sekolah kemarin, kau mau bolos lagi hari ini ?" Tanya Sungmin sedikit mengguncangkan tubuh kecil di sampingnya.

"Ahh- Minnie hyung.. mengganggu saja." Ryeowook sedikit membuka dan mengucek matanya kala bias matahari masuk ke dalam retinanya.

"Sudah, mandi dan bersiaplah.. Hyung tunggu sarapan di bawah." Ucap Sungmin lalu keluar kamar Ryeowook, meninggalkan Ryeowook yang mulai berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

oooOoooOooo

Everlasting High School adalah salah satu sekolah musik ternama di daerah seoul, korea selatan. Hanya orang pintar dan benar-benar berbakat yang bisa sekolah disini. Tapi, tak banyak juga siswa dari universitas disini yang menggunakan uang ataupun kekuasaannya untuk masuk ke sekolah elit ini.

Ryeowook berjalan sendirian sepanjang koridor. Hari ini terasa aneh baginya, semua siswa disini terlihat berbeda. Ryeowook sendiri juga tidak mengerti. Lihat saja yeoja-yeoja yang dilihatnya sepanjang koridor, mereka terlihat seperti ahjuma-ahjuma genit. Bagimana tidak, kalau dandanan mereka itu sangat berlebihan seperti itu.

Ryeowook memasuki kelasnya, dilihat kedua sahabatnya sedang berbincang serius.

"Hyukie, Bummie.. anyong.."

"Ya,, wookie. Kau sudah masuk ? apa kau sakit kemarin ?" Tanya seseorang yang dipanggil hyukie oleh Ryeowook tadi.

Ryeowook hanya mengangguk menjawabnya. Tak mungkin kan kalau dia harus menceritakan semua kejadian kemarin.

"Eum.. Hyuk, ada apa sih ? kenapa yeoja-yeoja itu bertingkah aneh ?" Tanya Ryeowook yang mulai penasaran dengan tingkah teman yeoja dikelasnya.

"Terdengar rumor bahwa anak pemilik sekolah, akan pindah kesekolah ini hari ini. Dan aku juga dengar juga bahwa dia sangat tampan. Jadi tak heran kalau yeoja-yeoja itu menjadi seperti itu" jawab Eunhyuk, Ryeowook hanya mengangkat satu alisnya bingung.

Sedang namja yang duduk disebelah Eunhyuk hanya menghela nafasnya. "Haah.. lalu kalau dia tampan, kau mau apa ?" Tanya Kibum memandang ke arah Eunhyuk. Pasalnya temannya yang satu itu terlihat antusias sekali menceritakan rumor tersebut.

"Entahlah, kau tau kan, aku tidak seperti namja lain. Wookie juga-" ucap Eunhyuk santai, dan entah kenapa Ryeowook malah tersenyum getir. Merindukan seseorang,eoh ?. lagi-lagi Kibum menghela nafasnya berat. "-dan kau akan merasakannya juga Kibummie" tambah-goda Eunhyuk sambil terkekeh.

Saat mereka sedang asik-asiknya mengobrol, tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan histeris dari yeoja-yeoja diluar kelas. Dengan cepat dan semangat Eunhyuk menarik Kibum juga Ryeowook menuju TKP teriakan tersebut.

.

.

Seorang namja tampan keluar dari sebuah mobil Lamborghini Sport hitamnya, disusul namja lainnya yang tak kalah tampan keluar dari pintu sebelahnya. Kedua namja itu tersenyum menyeringai melihat para yeoja yang berteriak histeris karna senyuman mereka.

"Ya, Siwon hyung.. Yeoja-yeoja itu aneh" namja yang dipanggil Siwon itu hanya mengangguk mendengar bisikan dari namja yang berstatus sepupunya itu.

"Sudahlah, Kyu.. kajja, kita harus keruang kepala sekolah dulu." Ajak Siwon kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun gantian mengangguk dan mengekor dibelakang Siwon, menuju kantor kepala sekolah.

.

Dilain tempat,

"Kya!.. Bummie, Wookie, bukankah mereka tampan." Teriak Eunhyuk. Tak ada balasan dari kedua temannya. Kibum lebih baik diam, sedang Ryeowook?, kalian pasti bisa membayangkan wajah terkejutnya melihat Siwon dan Kyuhyun disekolahnya.

.

.

.

Waktu berlalu sangat lama bagi seorang Ryeowook. Songsaenimnya begitu cepat mengoceh tak jelas. Haah.. mereka ini kan orang korea, bagaimana bisa belajar bahasa Inggris British seperti itu. 'Inggris Amerika saja masih sulit' batin Ryeowook lirih. Ryeowook menoleh kebelakang. Eunhyuk tengah melihat atau bisa dibilang mencontek tulisan Kibum.

'Enaknya jadi Kibum, bahasa Inggrisnya lancar. Dan beruntungnya Hyukie sebangku dengan Kibum' lagi-lagi Ryeowook terus menengok kebelakang sampai tak sadar kalau songsaenim mereka memberhentikan ocehannya dan menyuruh seseorang untuk masuk.

Semua siswa dikelas itu berhenti menulis dan hampir seluruh yeoja di kelas itu menahan teriakannya begitu melihat siapa yang masuk.

Tak ada bedanya, Eunhyuk langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan senyum-senyum gak jelas sambil menatap ke depan kelas. Ryeowook yang bingung dengan tingkah sahabatnya yang satu itu-pun akhirnya ikut menatap kearah depan kelas.

"Anyong.. Kyuhyun-imnida, bangapseumnida" ucap namja bernama Kyuhyun itu didepan kelas.

Ryeowook masih terdiam –terkejut- ketika namja yang bernama Kyuhyun itu mulai melangkah kearahnya.

"Hei terpesona olehku, eoh ?" ujar Kyuhyun sambil duduk disebelah Ryeowook. "-Aku terkejut kau sekolah disini juga" tambah Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya, menyadarkan diri dari rasa terkejutnya, "K..kau kenapa disini ?" pertanyaan yang terdengar ambigu keluar dari mulut Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun memasang wajah berfikir sebentar, "Karna disini satu-satunya bangku yang kosong" jawab kyuhyun santai kemudian.

"Maksudku, kenapa bisa sekolah disini ?"

"Itu karna –"

"Ehm.. Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, kalian bisa berkenalan saat istirahat nanti" ujar Songsaenim mereka dari depan kelas.

Ryeowook kembali mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan songsaenimnya, Kyuhyun hanya mengeluarkan sebuah PSP dari saku celananya dan mulai memainkanya.

"Aku tak bawa buku". Kyuhyun dengan cepat menjawab tatapan aneh Ryeowook kepadanya.

.

.

"Wookie, kau mau kekantin" ajak Eunhyuk pada Ryeowook yang masih asik menyalin tugas dari buku Kibum.

"Kibummie ?" Tanya Ryeowook yang melihat Kibum tak bersama Eunhyuk.

"Dia sudah pergi duluan, ingin ke kamar mandi katanya" jawab Eunhyuk dan mendapat anggukan paham dari Ryeowook.

"Eum- Kyuhyun, kau mau bergabung bersama kami" Tanya Eunhyuk pada Kyuhyun yang masih anteng dengan PSP di tangannya.

Kyuhyun memberhentikan game-nya dan menoleh kearah Eunhyuk. Ryeowook yang melihatnya hanya menggeleng, berdoa semoga Kyuhyun menolaknya.

"Baiklah, tidak buruk juga." Jawab Kyuhyun membuat Ryeowook menghembuskan nafasnya dengan malas. Akhirnya mereka bertiga berjalan santai keluar kelas. Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook merasa risih karna setiap pandangan mengarah kearah mereka bertiga sekarang.

"dimana ya kibummie ?" Tanya eunhyuk saat mereka tiba dikantin, ryeowook hanya menggedikan bahunya. Pasalnya sebelum mereka kekantin eunhyuk sudah mengirim pesan pada kibum tadi, bahwa mereka menunggunya dikantin. "lama sekali dia di Toilet", tambahnya.

Setelah memesan 4 porsi jjangmyun -1 untuk kibum- EunWooKyu memilih tempat duduk yang tidak begitu ramai.

"Eum Kyu, apa kau anak dari pemilik sekolah ini ?" Tanya Ryeowook penasaran yang duduk disebelah Eunhyuk, diseberang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang sedang meneguk jus jeruknya langsung tersedak mendengar pertanyaan namja manis itu.

'Pletak'.. dengan seenak hatinya, Eunhyuk memukul dahi Ryeowook dengan sumpit yang dipegangnya.

"Ya! Appo Hyukki-ya, waeyo, eoh ?"

"Kau itu terlalu polos atau bodoh sii.. anak pemilik sekolah itu- " Eunhyuk tidak melanjutkan ucapannya begitu melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"Kya.. lepaskan aku.. mianhae.." suara teriakan Kibum membuat penghuni(?) kantin menengok kearah asal suara, termasuk EunWooKyu juga.

Seseorang tengah menarik paksa kerah baju belakangnya, dan membawanya ke arah tempat duduk mereka.

"Eh.. sepupu kau disini?" Tanya seseorang itu –yang menarik baju Kibum-. "Eh.. kau kan.. eum.. Ryeong.. Ryeok.. Ryeo..-"

"Ryeowook, Siwon hyung" jelas Kyuhyun membetulkan omongan Siwon.

"Ah.. itu maksudku. Aish, kau siswa disini juga.." ujar Siwon dan KyuBum hanya berdecak malas. (posisi Kibum masih sama –Siwon memegang kerah belakangnya)

"Kya!.. lepaskan aku.. Hyukkie, Wookie, tolong aku.." ucap Kibum pasrah.

"Si-siwon hyung, itu teman kami" Ryeowook mencoba membantu kibum lepas dari cengkraman Siwon. Siwon menatap sebentar Kibum dan melepaskannya. Kibum segera mencari perlindungan dengan duduk diantara Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook. Siwon memilih duduk di dekat Kyuhyun.

"Awas kalau kau mencari masalah denganku lagi, dan.. ingat janji mu.." tegas Siwon sambil menatap tajam kearah Kibum.

"N-ne mian Siwon-ssi" balas Kibum dan berhasil mendapatkan tatapan 'ada apa denganmu?' dari Eunhyuk dan juga Ryeowook.

Kibum menggeleng menjawab tatapan itu, Ia takut jika apa yang dikatakan Siwon tadi itu benar-benar terjadi. Mereka-pun duduk makan bersama. Tentunya siwon memesan makanannya dulu.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi di sepanjang koridor EverLasting High School. Setiap siswa maupun siswi EHS mulai beranjak pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

"Wookie-ya, kau mau pulang bersama ?" ajak Eunhyuk pada Ryeowook.

"Ani, aku mau pergi ke-"

"Ne, arraseo. Aku pergi, pai-pai" potong Eunhyuk seolah tahu apa yang akan Ryeowook ucapkan. Eunhyuk pamit dan pergi mengejar Kibum yang sudah keluar terlebih dahulu. Ryeowook tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya pada Eunhyuk.

"Memang kau mau pergi kemana ?" Tanya seseorang yang masih duduk santai di sebelah Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menoleh menatap Kyuhyun, lalu menjulurkan lidahnya, "Bukan urusan-mu, week.."

Kyuhyun bangun dari duduk santainya, "Hei, Kim Ryeowook, aku bertanya baik-baik." Sungut Kyuhyun yang kesal karna diejek namja manis itu.

"Eh ?, kau tau marga-ku?" Ryeowook memasang wajah bingungnya, Kyuhyun tau marganya?. Bagaimana bisa?

"Ah, benar juga, hampir saja aku lupa-" Kyuhyun menepuk pelan keningnya sendiri, lalu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya.

"-Ini" Kyuhyun melemparkan sesuatu pada Ryeowook. Ryeowook reflek menangkap sesuatu yang dilemparkan Kyuhyun kepadanya.

"Ini ? hwaa.. bagaimana bisa ada padamu ?, ponselku~.."

Kyhyun kembali duduk dibangkunya, "Aku Menemukannya saat menolongmu."

"Tapi Kenapa baru dikembalikan sekarang ?"

'Pletak' Kyuhyun menjitak pelan kening Ryeowook.

"Sudah kubilang, aku lupa, pabbo." Ryeowook hanya tersenyum senang walaupun rasanya sakit juga dijitak Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook tersenyum sambil mengelus pelan puncak kepalanya, "Gumawo, Kyuhyun-ah. Ngomong-ngomong kau tak pulang ?"

"Bukan urusan-mu, week.." balas Kyuhyun mengikuti gaya berbicara Ryeowook tadi.

"Kau menyebalkan."

Kyuhyun tertawa melihat Ryeowook yang mempoutskan bibirnya kesal, "Yesung itu kekasihmu kah ? Aku tak sengaja melihat tulisan dilayar ponselmu itu." Ujar Kyuhyun. Ryeowook menatap layar ponselnya,

-'Kim Ryeowook (Wookie) Love Kim Jongwoon (Yesung)'- Kira-kira itulah tulisan yang menjadi wallpaper ponsel Ryeowook.

"Hei, aku bertanya." Tegur Kyuhyun karna Ryeowook hanya diam saja, melamun.

Ryeowook menghela nafasnya, "Sepertinya aku tak jadi pergi, aku mau pulang saja. Aku duluan Kyu." Ujar Ryeowook tanpa menatap Kyuhyun. Ryeowook keluar kelas sambil berlari. 'Kumohon jangan menangis disini' batin Ryeowook menahan tangisnya.

'Kau Membuatku penasaran Wookie. Dan sepertinya aku.. Aku menyukai-mu' batin Kyuhyun lirih menatap punggung Ryeowook yang meninggalkannya sendiri.

.

.

.

TBC

Anyong, Mina-san

Adakah yang merasa pernah baca FF ini ?

Gak sengaja kehapus, jadi Author RePost lagi dengan judul yang berbeda. Mudah-mudahan Reader-san pada suka. Ada beberapa yang aku edit, semoga lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Tapi, kalo masih ada kesalahan, mianhae…

Mianhae juga Aku belum bisa balas review, Tapi semua review aku baca kok.. hehe…

Mohon Kritik dan Saran,

Gumawo…


	3. Chapter 3

HEART for TWO

Chapter 3

.

.

Cast : KyuWook, YeWook,

Other Cast : sungmin, donghae, siwon

It's yaoi, shounen-ai, BL

. . .

Flame NO !

Bash NOO !

Plagiat NOO !

. . .

Don't like , Don't Read

Happy Reading

.

.

…

'Kau membuatku penasaran Wookie. Dan sepertinya aku.. aku menyukai-mu' batin Kyuhyun lirih menatap punggung Ryeowook yang meninggalkannya sendiri.

.

Happy Reading^^

.

Author PoV

Sudah seminggu sejak Kyuhyun menginjakan kakinya di EHS, dan mungkin sejak itulah Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa Dia menyukai eh.. ralat.. mencintai seorang Kim Ryeowook. Seseorang -yang entah dari sudut pandang mana- menurut Kyuhyun penuh dengan rahasia.

Mata sendu itu, bibir manis yang selalu tersenyum getir melihat setiap ada pasangan yang ditemuinya. Perasaan kesepian, rasa sakit, lelah. Entah perasaan dari mana tapi Kyuhyun tau Ryeowook merasakan itu semua.

Bahkan seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang tampan dan pintar sudah biasa men-stalker Ryeowook, seperti halnya yang dilakukan Kyuhyun sekarang.

.

Ryeowook tengah duduk manis disebuah bangku panjang distasiun itu. Matanya menatap sebuah foto pada layar diponselnya. Bahu sedikit bergetar menahan tangis. Tangan kanannya terulur untuk menghapus kasar air matanya yang hampir tumpah.

'Kumohon Hyung, beri aku bukti bahwa kau akan kembali. Aku membutuhkanmu hyung' batin Ryeowook lirih. Sekuat apapun Ryeowook menahan tangisnya tapi bulir bening itu terus saja keluar dari mata indahnya.

Seseorang disana hanya menatap sendu dengan apa yang dilakukan orang yang dicintainya. Seseorang itu –Kyuhyun- menguatkan tekadnya untuk menghampiri Ryeowook.

'Puk'

Ryeowook menoleh begitu dirinya merasa ada seseorang yang menepuk pelan bahunya. Sedikit terkejut melihat Kyuhyun dihadapannya.

"K..kau, apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" Tanya Ryeowook sambil berusaha menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya. Kyuhyun mengambil duduk disebelah Ryewook. Tersenyum tanpa arti menatap Ryeowook.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu. Kau menangis disini sendirian, seperti anak kecil yang ditinggal ibunya." Ujar Kyuhyun mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi, kalau hanya ingin menggangguku. Aku sedang malas meladenimu" balas Ryeowook ketus.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya, "Apa kau sedang menunggu namja yang bernama Yesung itu." Entah bagaimana tapi jantung Ryeowook merasa sakit ketika Kyuhyun menyebutkan nama Yesung.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sudah tahu cerita Yesung dan Ryeowook dari Eunhyuk. Kata mudahnya, Kyuhyun tau kalau Ryeowook sedang terpukul karena kepergian orang yang dicintainya tersebut. Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun membantu Ryeowook melupakan Yesung yang mungkin sudah 'bahagia' sekarang.

Kyunhyun mencintainya, Kyuhyun tak bisa melihat Ryeowook-nya menangis karna orang lain. Ada rasa tak rela dan cemburu didalam hatinya. Walaupun dia tau saingannya itu sudah tiada. Tapi hatinya masih ingin memiliki Ryeowook sepenuhnya. Kyuhyun melihat kearah jam tangan yang dipakainya. "Ini sudah jam 5 lewat, kau masih mau menunggu'nya' disini ?"

Ryeowook mengangguk pasti, "Tentu saja, aku akan menunggu'nya' sampai kereta terakhir lewat"

"Aku tau kau mencintainya Wookie-ah, tapi berhentilah menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Buat apa kau susah-susah menunggu disini, kalau 'dia' selalu ada didekatmu" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menatap lurus kedepan. Pandangannya sama sekali tidak menatap Ryeowook. Kyuhyun takut dialah yang akan menangis jika melakukannya.

"Maksudmu ?" Tanya Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun penuh arti.

"Kau harus percaya pada apa yang terjadi Wookie-ah, lihat pada kenyataan sepahit apapun itu. Karna itulah kekuatanmu. Kalian terpisah diantara dua dunia yang berbeda, akan tetapi hati kalian masih bersama. Kau mencintainya, 'dia' juga mencintaimu. Yang harus kau fikirkan adalah 'dia' juga bahagia." Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya. Wajahnya menunduk. Sedikitnya ia mengerti apa yang dimaksud Kyuhyun padanya.

Ryeowook sadar dengan apa yang terjadi padanya. Tapi ada sisi lain dari hatinya, ada rasa egois yang tinggi untuk mengakui sebuah kepercayaan yang dia yakini. Membuat hatinya sakit, bukan karna merasa ditinggalkan. Tapi karna perang batin yang selalu dimenangkan oleh rasa egois. Dan ego itulah yang menyakitinya.

"Apa kau bermaksud menyuruhku melupakan'nya' ?" Tanya Ryeowook yang masih menunduk, menatap wajah tampan dengan mata sipit yang memiliki obsidian indah itu di ponselnya.

"Apa aku berkata seperti itu ?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya. Lagi-lagi Ryeowook terdiam. Sedetik kemudian ia menggeleng, dan Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Kau mau ikut pulang bersama-ku ?" tambah Kyuhyun sambil berdiri, Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun seolah ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. "Apa ?" Tanya Kyuhyun seolah mengerti tatapan itu.

"Hatiku sakit.. jika aku pergi, apa aku akan bahagia ?" pertanyaan ambigu keluar begitu saja dari Mulut Ryeowook. Tak ada yang mengerti maksudnya kecuali dirinya sendiri. Kyuhyun menaikan alisnya bingung.

"Pilih jalan-mu sendiri, tapi kau harus ingat.. kebahagiaan tak hanya didasarkan oleh cinta." Ucap Kyuhyun pada akhirnya.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang ?"

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan sambil mengacak rambut Ryeowook, "Mana ku tahu, kau fikir aku psikiater penyakitmu itu.. haha.. sudahlah ayo pulang.." Kyuhyun menarik lembut tangan Ryeowook menuju mobilnya, sedang Ryeowook hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. pose yang manis.

Kyuhyun membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Ryeowook dan mengisyaratkan Ryeowook untuk masuk. Setelah itu ia kembali ke pintu sebelahnya, Kyuhyun menatap sebentar langit sore diatasnya. 'Izinkan aku menjaganya, aku akan menjaganya lebih baik daripada-mu' batin Kyuhyun entah pada siapa. Kyuhyun lalu masuk kemobilnya, dan mulai melaju mengantarkan Ryeowook kerumahnya.

Ooo00ooo00ooO

Hari ini salju turun membasahi setiap daerah dipusat kota, Seoul. Terlihat namja manis –Ryeowook- berdiri di salah satu halte bus yang terlihat ramai. Hari ini hanya sedikit bus yang beroperasi karna tebalnya salju yang turun.

Ryeowook mengeratkan syal yang dipakainya sambil berdecak kesal, jika bus yang ditunggunya tidak kunjung datang dia bisa-bisa terlambat datang kesekolah hari ini.

Salahkan saja Sungmin hyung-nya yang terlambat bangun, jadi Sungmin hyung-nya itu juga terlambat membangunkannya. Ckck.. buruk muka cermin dibelah, eoh ?

Ryeowook terus bergumam sambil berdecak hingga sebuah mobil Hyundai nf sonata keluaran terbaru yang berhenti didepannya. Ryeowook memicingkan matanya begitu layar kaca mobil itu turun dan menampilkan seseorang yang dikenalnya, seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kau mau berdiri disitu sampai kapan ? ayo cepat masuk" ujar Kyuhyun. Ryeowook mengangguk meng-iyakan ajakan Kyuhyun lalu menaiki mobil Kyuhyun. ikut Kyuhyun lebih baik daripada harus dihukum Park Songsae karna telat.

.

.

.

Tak ada perbincangan selama diperjalanan. Keduanya saling diam hingga mobil Kyuhyun memasuki arena parkir sekolah.

"Sudah sampai, kajja." Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook turun dari mobil dan mulai berjalan menuju kelas mereka. Tak ada yang spesial di sekolah hari ini, yeoja-yeoja itu masih suka berdandan aneh hanya untuk menarik perhatian seorang Choi Siwon dan Cho Kyuhyun. Tapi tentu saja tak akan pernah berhasil.

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook mulai memasuki kelas mereka. "Bummie, kau sedang apa ?" Tanya Ryeowook saat masuk kelas dan melihat Kibum yang sedang mengerjakan tugas.

"- Kau belum mengerjakan tugas Park Songsae ?" Tanya Ryeowook pada Kibum. Pasalnya, tidak biasanya Kibum mengerjakan Pr nya disekolah.

Kibum sedikit menghela nafasnya, "Haah.. ini semua karna orang bernama Choi Siwon itu. Aku harus membantunya mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya sampai larut malam." Curhat Kibum.

Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk juga ikut menghela nafasnya. Kibum sudah menceritakan persoalan yang dimilikinya dengan seorang Choi Siwon itu. Ingin rasanya Ryeowook maupun Eunhyuk membantu Kibum. Tapi, mengingat ancaman apa yang diberikan Siwon, mereka jadi bergidik sendiri. Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk hanya menatap nanar sahabatnya itu.

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan, "Tak beda jauh dengan 'mainan' yang sebelumnya-" celetuk Kyuhyun dan mendapat tatapan membunuh dari Ryeowook. "-Hei, aku serius. Kau harus hati-hati Kibum-ya." tambah Kyuhyun setelahnya.

Kibum menghela nafasnya, menutup buku yang sudah selesai dikerjakannya. Untung saja kibum memiliki otak yang jenius, jadi tidak memerlukan waktu banyak untuk mengerjakan tugasnya tersebut.

.

Skip time

.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi, Kibum terlihat mengekor dibelakang Siwon sambil membawa dua buah tas. Dapat diketahui itu tasnya dan tas Siwon tentunya. Tak lama Siwon diikuti Kibum memasuki mobilnya dan keluar dari sekolah. Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk harus mendesah pasrah melihat sahabatnya yang satu itu.

"Sudahlah, nanti kalau dia bosan juga berhenti sendiri" ujar Kyuhyun bosan melihat Eunwook mengkhawatirkan temannya tersebut. Ryeowook sekali lagi memberikan deathglarenya pada Kyuhyun, dan…

"Awww.." Kyuhyun berteriak karna Ryeowook menendang tulang keringnya.

"Ayo, Hyukkie, kita pulang" Ryeowook menarik Eunhyuk yang tertawa melihat Kyuhyun. Mereka berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih menahan sakitnya.

"Eum.. Wookie-Ah, hari ini aku ada kerja part time jadi aku tak bisa pulang bersama-mu" ucap Eunhyuk, merasa tak enak pada Ryeowook.

"Jinjja ? haah.. baiklah"

"Kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu ne. bye" ucap Eunhyuk lalu berlari meninggalkan Ryeowook sendirian dipagar sekolah.

'Tin.. Tin..'

Ryeowook meminggirkan badannya, dia kira mobil itu tak bisa lewat karna ada dirinya. Akan tetapi …-

'Tin Tin' Mobil itu terus membunyikan klaksonnya.

"Kya ! ada apa dengan-, eh? Ada apa Cho ?." Ryeowook yang merasa kesal berbalik dan hendak memarahi si pengendara. Akan tetapi dia malah menemukan Kyuhyun dengan mobilnya sedang mengikutinya. Ryeowook melanjutkan jalannya menuju halte bus terdekat. Mengabaikan Kyuhyun yang terus membunyikan klakson mobilnya.

"Hei, mau menumpang ?" teriak Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook terus berjalan seolah tidak memperdulikan namja menyebalkan itu, "Tidak, terima kasih."

"Kau yakin ?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Nde"

"Jalanan masih bersalju, bus yang kau tunggu tak akan datang. -" Ryeowook berhenti dan memandang Kyuhyun sejenak.

"-Jadi ?" tambah Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook berfikir sebentar, "Baiklah.." Ryeowook mengangguk dan ikut menaiki mobil Kyuhyun pada akhirnya.

.

Selang 20 menit, Ryeowook sampai dirumahnya. Mengucapkan salam perpisahan lalu beranjak memasuki rumahnya. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat punggung Ryeowook yang berada disebrangnya. 'Akan kupastikan kau menjadi milikku Wookie-ah, tunggu saja.'

.

Ooo00ooo00ooO

.

Ryeowook membuka pelan pintu jati didepannya. Melangkah santai setelah menutup pintu itu kembali. Pandangannya teralihkan begitu melihat Sungmin hyungnya yang berdiri tak jauh darinya dan menatapnya dengan seringaian penuh arti. Ryeowook tidak memperdulikannya, malah berjalan tanpa dosa ke kamarnya.

"Aish,, Siapa dia? Kau tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku." Ucap Sungmin yang langsung berhambur mengikuti Ryeowook menuju kamarnya.

Ryeowook berdecak malas, "Hanya teman Hyung, dia murid akselerasi di kelasku" jawab Ryeowook malas.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya dan berbaring ditempat tidur Ryeowook, "Dia Tampan, siapa namanya ?". dengan semangat Sungmin terus menanyakan perihal Kyuhyun pada Ryeowook.

"Yesung hyung lebih tampan dari Kyuhyun."

"Jadi namanya Kyuhyun"

Ryeowook mengangguk dan mengikuti Sungmin berbaring di tempat tidurnya. "Kalau kau mau, aku bisa mendekatkanmu padanya."

"Haha.. tidak terima kasih, aku rasa dia malah cocok denganmu,-" ujar Sungmin cepat sambil menatap dongsaengnya itu dan Ryeowook hanya mendelik kesal pada hyungnya tersebut. Sungmin bangun dari tidurnya dan beranjak turun dari tempat tidur. "-Aku serius, dan ku harap kau mengerti maksudku." Tambah Sungmin sebelum keluar dari kamar Ryeowook.

'Semoga kau cepat mendapatkan pengganti'nya' Wookie-ah.' Batin Sungmin lirih.

.

.

Malam ini terlihat membosankan. Hawa dingin terasa menusuk kulit, bahkan bintang enggan menunjukkan dirinya. Dua orang itu tengah berada didepan televisi ditemani secangkir coklat panas untuk menghangatkan tubuh mereka.

Sungmin menghela nafas bosan untuk kesekian kalinya. Wajahnya menatap benda kotak didepannya jenuh, "Tak ada berita menarik" gumamnya pelan. Sungmin menoleh, melihat dongsaengnya yang sedang sibuk menulis sesuatu pada bukunya, entah apa Sungmin juga tak tau.

"Bukankah besok mulai libur musim dingin?, kenapa masih ada tugas?." Tanya Sungmin.

"Dari pada tak ada kerjaan" sahut Ryeowook santai. Dan lagi-lagi Sungmin menghela nafasnya bosan.

Tokk.. Tokk..

"Biar aku saja" ucap Sungmin cepat, lalu beranjak untuk melihat tamu yang datang di saat cuaca dingin seperti ini. Sungmin berjalan menuju pintu dan sedikit membuka pintu rumahnya. "Nugu ?." Tanya Sungmin saat melihat seorang namja yang berdiri di depan rumahnya itu.

"Anyong, aku temannya Wookie, Kyuhyun-imnida"

"Eh ?, eum.. masuklah" Sungmin menggeser pintunya lebih besar dan membiarkan Kyuhyun masuk. Sungmin menutup pintu lalu mengajak Kyuhyun ke ruang tengah.

"Hyung, siapa yang da-.. eh, Kyu ? k..kau sedang a..apa?" ucap Ryeowook terbata, dirinya sedikit bingung melihat Kyuhyun yang datang kerumahnya. Sedang Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh pelan menanggapi pertanyaan Ryeowook.

"Duduklah, akan ku buatkan coklat panas untukmu" ucap Sungmin pada Kyuhyun lalu pergi ke dapur.

"Aku bosan dirumah, hyung-deul ku pergi entah kemana." Jawab Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook tadi.

Ryeowook berdecak kesal, "Ck, jangankan Hyung-deul mu, aku saja malas melihatmu"

"Mwo? Hei.. sopanlah pada tamu-mu"

"Tapi kau tamu yang tak diundang" desis Wookie tak kalah tajam dari Kyuhyun. Sungmin datang sebelum Kyuhyun membalas perkataan Ryeowook. Kyuhyun tersenyum manis pada Sungmin, dan rasanya Ryeowook mau muntah melihat senyum itu.

"Eum.. Hyung, boleh aku minta izin padamu?" Tanya Kyuhyun menatap lekat caramel coklat Sungmin.

"Apa ?"

"Aku mau mengajak Wookie keluar sebentar, boleh ?"

"Eh ?" Sungmin dan Ryeowook menatap kaget Kyuhyun. Diluar cuaca sedang dingin dan dia mau mengajak Ryeowook keluar. Heck, apa dia mau membunuh Ryeowook.

"Hanya sebentar dan akan kukembalikan dengan selamat" tambah Kyuhyun sedikit meyakinkan dengan kata-katanya.

"Aku tergantung Wookie-Nya" jawab Sungmin, Kyuhyun tersenyum senang. Itu artinya Sungmin hyung membolehkannya. Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook seolah menanyakan jawaban.

"Eum.. aku rasa-"

"Atau kita bisa berbicara disini saja, menceritakan pertemuan pertama kita, Wookie-ah." Kyuhyun menyela omongan Ryeowook sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

"Eh.. itu, aku rasa aku akan ikut denganmu Kyu." Ryeowook menjawab cepat ajakan Kyuhyun. Pasalnya Sungmin Hyungnya tidak tahu kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu, kejadian yang membuatnya bertemu dengan seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

.

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook sedikit berbungkuk pada Sungmin dan berpamitan, Dengan pelan menjalankan mobilnya. Menembus jalan-jalan yang sebagiannya ditutupi oleh salju.

.

.

.

…

T.B.C

Anyong, Mina-san

Adakah yang merasa pernah baca FF ini ?

Gak sengaja kehapus, jadi Saya RePost lagi dengan judul yang berbeda. Mudah-mudahan Reader-san pada suka. Ada beberapa yang aku edit, semoga lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Tapi, kalo masih ada kesalahan, mianhae…

Mohon Kritik dan Saran,

Gumawo…


	4. Chapter 4

HEART for TWO

Chapter 4

Rated : T

.

.

Disclaimer : SUPER JUNIOR is belong to GOD

But, this STORY forever MINE

.

Cast : KyuWook, YeWook,

Other Cast : sungmin, donghae, siwon

It's yaoi, shounen-ai, BL

. . .

Flame NO !

Bash NOO !

Plagiat NOO !

. . .

Don't like , Don't Read

Happy Reading

.

.

happy reading ^.^

.

"Atau kita bisa berbicara disini saja, menceritakan pertemuan pertama kita, wookie-ah." Kyuhyun menyela omongan ryeowook sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

"Eh.. itu, aku rasa aku akan ikut denganmu Kyu." Ryeowook menjawab cepat ajakan kyuhyun. Pasalnya sungmin hyungnya tidak tahu kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu, kejadian yang membuatnya bertemu dengan seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

.

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook sedikit berbungkuk pada sungmin dan berpamitan, Dengan pelan menjalankan mobilnya. Menembus jalan-jalan yang sebagiannya ditutupi oleh salju.

.

.

Author PoV

Kyuhyun memberhentikan mobilnya pada sebuah taman bermain di dekat Seoul Tower. Taman yang biasanya ramai pada malam hari ini terlihat begitu sepi karena cuaca yang tak mendukung.

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook duduk disebuah ayunan di tempat tersebut, memandang hamparan rumput hijau yang begitu sunyi. Tak ada yang memulai untuk berucap. Bahkan Ryeowook ragu untuk sekedar bertanya pada Kyuhyun apa yang sedang dilakukannya.

Ryeowook mengayunkan tubuhnya seperti anak kecil yang bermain ayunan, Kyuhyun tersenyum karna itu. Walaupun cuaca terasa dingin, bagi Kyuhyun melihat Ryeowook sudah bisa menghangatkannya, bahkan sampai dalam hatinya.

"Hei.. berhenti melakukannya, kau akan kedinginan nanti." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook memberhentikan bermain ayunannya lalu mengusap kedua telapak tangannya, berusaha mengurangi rasa dingin.

"Lalu, untuk apa kau membawa ku kemari, sudah tahu disini dingin."

"Hehe.. katanya akan ada festifal kembang api tengah malam ini."

"Jinjayo ?, di tengah salju seperti ini ?"

"Entahlah, aku juga belum tahu pasti. Tapi aku penasaran."

Ryeowook mendesah malas, pasalnya ini masih jam 9 malam, itu berarti masih ada 3 jam lagi. Apa dia ingin mati kedinginan disini.

"Huft.." ryeowook menghela nafasnya.

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan membuat Ryeowook menatapnya. Kyuhyun beranjak dari ayunan yang didudukinya lalu berlutut didepan Ryeowook. Mengusap tangan Ryeowook yang terasa begitu dingin, membantunya memberikan kehangatan. Kyuhyun melepas syal yang dipakainya dan memakaikannya pada Ryeowook. Salahkan saja dirinya yang membuat Ryeowook terburu-buru sehingga Ryeowook lupa memakai syal dan sarung tangan.

Ryeowook terdiam dengan perilaku Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bisa terlihat begitu berbeda dalam suatu kondisi.

"Apa masih dingin ?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Eh? Itu.. tidak, ini lebih baik. Gumawo." Balas Ryeowook. 'Kenapa aku gugup seperti ini' batin Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun berdiri dan mengusap lembut kepala Ryeowook, "Sambil menunggu, bagaimana kalau kita bermain. Kajja"

Ryeowook menengadahkan kepalanya menatap Kyuhyun bingung. Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Ryeowook dan membawanya ke ice skating. Meminjam beberapa peralatan lalu segera mencoba untuk memainkannya.

"Aku tidak bisa memainkannya" Ryeowook menggeleng ketika Kyuhyun mencoba menariknya untuk bermain ice skating.

"Aku akan mengajarimu, sini. Hadapkan badanmu kedepan." Kyuhyun berada di depan Ryeowook dan memunggungi Ryeowook. "Pegang pinggangku erat-erat jangan sampai terlepas,-" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Ryeowook agar memegang pinggangnya.

"Langkahkan kakimu seirama dengan langkahku" Kyuhyun mulai berjalan pelan sedangkan Ryeowook hanya mengangguk membalas omongan Kyuhyun, lalu berusaha mengikuti apa yang Kyuhyun suruh.

Perlahan lalu semakin cepat Kyuhyun mengaiskan kakinya pada ice dibawahnya. "Bukankah ini menyenangkan?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Ryeowook. Kyuhyun menggenggam erat tangan Ryeowook yang terlihat gemetar takut. Tapi, Kyuhyun juga tersenyum karna Ryeowooknya bisa tertawa.

"Kya! Kyu~ pelan pelan.. woow.. wooow.. haha.. ini menegangkan Kyu." Ryeowook tertawa lepas. Kyuhyun terus mengajaknya berputar dan berkeliling tanpa mengenal waktu di atas ice tersebut.

"Siap-siap akan aku lepaskan." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Mwo! Anni Kyu, aku tak bisa."

Tanpa mendengarkan protes dari Ryeowook, Kyuhyun melepaskan tangan Ryeowook dari pinggangnya namun tangan kanan Kyuhyun tetap memegang tangan kiri Ryeowook, membuat Ryeowook menjadi berdiri di sebelahnya. Ryeowook menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun erat, takut terjatuh kalau melepaskannya.

"1.."

"Kyu~"

"2.."

"Jebal Kyu~"

"3!" kyuhyun melepaskan pegangan Ryeowook ditangannya, membiarkan Ryeowook meluncur sendiri di atas ice tersebut.

"Gyyaaa !.." pekik Ryeowook keras, lalu –

BRUGH..

Ryeowook kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terjatuh. Kyuhyun panik sendiri dan segera berlari menuju Ryeowook.

"Gwenchanayo ? aish, mianhae.." ujar Kyuhyun merasa bersalah.

"Hiks.. hiks.. Appoyo.. kaki ku sakit.. hiks"

"Biar kuperiksa, luruskan kakimu." Kyuhyun membantu Ryeowook meluruskan kakinya dan Ryeowook sedikit meringis kesakitan karenanya. "Kakimu terkilir, eum.. ini akan terasa sakit, tahan oke.."

Krreek

"Aaawwwww.. Appo.. appo"

"Mian.. mian.."

Ryeowook menatap kakinya dan mencoba menggerakannya perlahan, "Ini sudah tidak sakit, Kyu."

"Eh ? benarkah?" Tanya Kyuhyun dan mendapat anggukan dari Ryeowook. 'Tak salah aku belajar ini dari Donghae hyung' batin Kyuhyun.

"Kau bisa berdiri ?" Ryeowook mengangguk dan mencoba berdiri dibantu Kyuhyun. Tapi emang dasarnya ice-nya licin membuat Ryeowook kehilangan keseimbangan –lagi- dan membuatnya terjatuh. Kyuhyun dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Ryeowook dan mereka jatuh bersama. Kyuhyun terjatuh dan posisinya berada dibawah Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan dilihatnya Ryeowook yang masih memejamkan matanya, masih syok mungkin. Kyuhyun terpaku melihatnya. Wajah itu, mata, hidung dan juga.. dan juga bibir pucat itu. Kyuhyun ingin menyentuhnya, bolehkah ?. dengan perlahan kyuhyun memajukan wajahnya, berusaha mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya begitu dirinya bisa merasakan nafas terengah dari hidung Ryeowook.

Ryeowook yang sedari diam memejamkan matanya, mulai membuka matanya dirasa diriya baik-baik saja. Dirinya begitu terkejut melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang benar-benar tepat di hadapannya. Bahkan Ryeowook juga bisa merasakan nafas hangat kyuhyun pada wajahnya.

"Kyu.. apa ya- eummhh." ucapan Ryeowook terpotong karna Kyuhyun sungguh-sungguh menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka.

Ryeowook berusaha menghentikan ciuman Kyuhyun dibibirnya dengan memukul pelan bahu Kyuhyun, akan tetapi Kyuhyun malah menarik tengkuk Ryeowook dan menekan bibir ryeowook dengan lidahnya, membuat Ryeowook terpekik tertahan dan membiarkan lidah Kyuhyun memasuki mulutnya.

Dirasa tidak ada penolakan lagi dari Ryeowook membuat Kyuhyun makin bersemangat mengerjai rongga hangat sang empunya. Untuk sesaat Ryeowook terbuai karna ciuman tersebut. Ryeowook pasrah dirasa Kyuhyun mempermainkan lidahnya.

'Kenapa rasanya seperti ini ? inikah yang namanya ciuman ? aku tak pernah merasakan yang seperti ini. Yesung hyung tak pernah melakukannya padaku. Yesung hyung ? Yesung hyung.. Yesung hyung..'

Dengan cepat Ryeowook memutuskan ciuman nya dari ?kyuhyun, Ryeowook duduk dan mengusap bibirnya kasar. 'Apa yang kulakukan ? bodoh.. bodoh.. bodoh.. Yesung hyung pasti akan membenci mu Wookie. Tidak boleh, Yesung hyung tidak boleh membenciku.' Batin Ryeowook. Ryeowook menangis dalam duduknya. Membuat Kyuhyun lagi-lagi merasa bersalah.

"Wooki-ah.."

"Hiks.. hikss.. kenapa kau melakukannya ? hiks.. Yesung hyung hiks.. Yesung hyung pasti akan marah jika melihatnya.. hiks.. apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang.. hiks.." Ryeowook terus meracau membuat Kyuhyun terdiam.

Ryeowook sangat mencintai Yesung. Hatinya benar-benar terikat oleh orang itu, dan Kyuhyun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Bolehkah ia berteriak, menangis, dan marah sekarang ?. hatinya juga sakit, orang yang dicintainya menolaknya, bahkan sebelum dirinya mengatakannya. Apakah ini takdirnya ? kalah oleh cinta seseorang yang sudah tiada. Apakah Kyuhyun boleh lebih bertindak egois ? dia ingin melakukannya.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuh rapuh Ryeowook dalam pelukannya. Berusaha menyalurkan apa yang dia rasakan selama ini. Lagi-lagi Ryeowook menolaknya, berusaha melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun pada dirinya.

Semakin Ryeowook memberontak semakin Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya, Kyuhyun tak akan melepaskannya kali ini. Ryeowook pasrah dan hanya menangis dalam pelukan Kyuhyun, memukul pelan tubuh Kyuhyun karna tenaganya benar-benar sudah habis.

Ryeowook masih menangis ketika Kyuhyun menggendong tubuhnya bridal style menuju mobil Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mendudukan tubuh Ryeowook yang masih terisak lalu dirinya mulai memasuki mobil lewat sisi lainnya. Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook yang tertidur, karna lelah menangis mungkin.

"Apakah sebegitu sakitnya Wookie-ya ? apakah kau juga merasakan sakit yang seperti kurasakan ? cinta kita sama-sama tak pernah terbalas. Cintamu pergi, sedangkan aku, cintaku tak terbalas." Liquid bening turun dari caramel coklat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menangis, meratapi drama percintaannya yang begitu memilukan.

Kyuhyun menyingkap rambut Ryeowook yang menutupi matanya, "Mata indah ini terlalu banyak mengeluarkan air mata. Apa kau tak pernah lelah ?". jemari Kyuhyun mulai menjalar kehidung dan bibir pucat Ryeowook, "Nafas ini ada hanya untuknya, bibir yang selalu menggumamkan cinta hanya untuknya. Bolehkah aku egois ? atau aku harus berhenti ? aku ingin memiliki mu juga, bolehkah aku mencari setitik tempat didalam hatimu. Karna aku juga sangat mencintaimu Wookie-ah"

.

.

Seorang namja manis tengah duduk di sebuah bangku taman di belakang rumahnya, jemarinya memegang sebuah boneka jerapah lucu yang sangat pas dipelukannya.

"Wokkie-ya" namja manis yang dipanggil Wookie itu menoleh ke asal suara. Suara baritone yang begitu menenangkan untuknya.

"Ye..yesung hyung, kau datang ?." Ryeowook berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri Yesung.

Yesung tersenyum melihat mata namja yang dicintainya itu sedikit berkaca-kaca. Mengusap surai lembut itu sebelum mengecup pelan keningnya. "Berhentilah menjadi anak cengeng Wookie, kau sudah besar."

Ryeowook hanya mem-pouts kan bibirnya lucu, "Aku sudah lama menunggumu."

Lagi-lagi Yesung terkekeh melihat Ryeowook. Yesung mengajak Ryeowook untuk kembali duduk di bangku taman tersebut. "Apa kau tak lelah Wookie-ya ?" pertanyaan ambigu keluar dari mulut Yesung, Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya untuk mencerna pertanyaan hyungnya itu.

"Aku ngantuk~" jawab Ryeowook pada akhirnya.

Yesung tersenyum dan menepuk pahanya, "Kemarilah" mengisyaratkan Ryeowook untuk tidur dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas pahanya. Ryeowook menurut dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Merasakan jemari lembut Yesung yang mengelus pelan rambutnya.

"Wookie-ya"

"Hemm ?"

"Mau berjanji sesuatu padaku ?-" Tanya Yesung dan mendapat anggukan dari Ryeowook. "-kau harus bilang janji"

"Aku janji Yesung hyung"

"Kau taukan aku tak akan mungkin disini selamanya,-" Ryeowook membuka matanya dan menatap wajah Yesung di atasnya.

"Maksud hyung, apa hyung akan pergi lagi ? aku ikut.."

Yesung tersenyum dan menggeleng, "Aku tak akan mengajakmu kali ini-" Ryeowook bangun dari tidurnya dan menatap Yesung dengan mata yang berair. "-Kumohon, Wookie-ya. Kau harus mengerti kali ini, kau tak bisa selamanya seperti ini, dewasalah."

"Hiks.. hyung.. aku.. aku mencintaimu hyung."

"Aku tahu, aku juga mencintaimu Wookie. Jadi maukah kau menjalani janji itu ?"

Ryeowook menghapus air matanya dan mengangguk, "Apapun untuk-mu hyung"

"Ada orang yang lebih mencintaimu daripada aku Wookie-ya. Dia mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Dan dia lebih membutuhkan cintamu daripada aku."

"Tapi aku hanya mencintaimu hyung"

"Belajarlah menyukai apa yang tidak kau sukai, karna itu takdir yang harus kau jalani chagi." Yesung menarik Ryeowook dalam pelukannya. "-Ah, aku harus pergi sekarang."

Ryeowook mengangguk, "Apa kita bisa bertemu lagi, hyung ?"

"Tentu saja, sebanyak yang kau mau, aku selalu disampingmu Wookie-ya". Yesung melepas pelukannya dan mengusap lagi surai lembut itu.

Yesung mulai mendekatkan wajahnya, ryeowook yang mengerti lebih memilih memejamkan matanya. Bibir mereka terpaut, cukup dalam dan lama. Sampai akhirnya Ryeowook merasakan pautan itu terlepas, membuka matanya perlahan. Ryeowook menangis, Yesung hyung-nya pergi meninggalkanya sendirian –lagi-.

"Yesung hyung !." Ryeowook berteriak mengeluarkan sakit yang begitu dalam dihatinya.

.

.

"Yesung hyung !" Ryeowook berteriak keras, tubuhnya berkeringat. Mimpi, ya Ryeowook hanya bermimpi. Memimpikan seseorang yang begitu dalam dicintainya. Sekali lagi air mata jatuh membasahi pipi tirus itu, menemani isakan kesedihan yang dialaminya.

'Kriet'

Pintu kamar terbuka dan menampilkan sosok yang dikenalnya. Ryeowook baru sadar, dia tahu kamar ini, dia pernah kesini, ini bukan kamarnya, ini kamar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati Ryeowook, raut wajahnya tersirat khawatir. Kyuhyun memberanikan diri duduk disebelah Ryeowook menatap wajah Ryeowook yang masih basah oleh air mata. Sedikit canggung memang, tapi ia ingin merengkuh tubuh rapuh di depannya ini.

"Wookie-ah –"

"Kyu-" Ryeowook berucap memotong perkataan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun diam menunggu kata-kata apa yang akan diucapkan Ryeowook. Dirinya siap jika Ryeowook membencinya karna kejadian semalam.

"Hiks.." satu isakan keluar dari mulut Ryeowook, "-Dia pergi kyu.. dia jahat padaku, dia meninggalkanku.. dia meninggalkan aku sendirian.. hiks.. aku takut Kyu.. aku sendirian.. hiks.." dengan cepat Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh gemetar Ryeowook. Memeluknya begitu erat membagikan sedikit kekuatan yang dia punya.

"Ssstt.. uljima, aku bersamamu Wookie-ya.. aku,, aku mencintaimu" kalimat sakral itu pun terucap langsung dari mulut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sadar mungkin percuma jika dia mengatakannya, tapi setidaknya Kyuhyun merasa bahwa beban berat itu sudah keluar.

Ryeowook masih menangis dalam pelukan Kyuhyun, "Sstt.. kau tidak akan sendirian Wookie. Aku akan selalu disampingmu." Tambah Kyuhyun masih mencoba menenangkan Ryeowook.

'Hyung, apa Kyuhyun yang kau maksud ?, apa dia yang harus kucintai ?, benarkah dia orangnya hyung ?, diakah janji yang harus kujalani ?'

Ryeowook mencoba melepas pelukan Kyuhyun padanya, "Benarkah ?" Ryeowook bertanya pelan, entah untuk dirinya sendiri atau untuk namja yang duduk didepannya. Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Percaya padaku Wookie-ya, aku benar-benar mencintaimu"

"Tapi kau tahu aku mencintai orang lain." Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun diam, Ryeowook benar, cintanya hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Haruskah dia melanjutkannya ?

"Tidak usah memikirkannya, sebaiknya kau istirahat lagi." ucap Kyuhyun mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Kyuhyun berusaha bangkit dari duduknya sebelum merasakan tangan yang menghentikannya.

"Bukankah kau bilang kau akan terus menemaniku ?-" Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya memikirkan pertanyaan Ryeowook lalu dengan segala kebingungannya Kyuhyun mengangguk. "-Jika.. jika aku.. eum.. jika aku memberikanmu kesempatan, apa kau benar-benar akan melakukannya ?"

Kyuhyun tertegun, dirinya menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Benarkah apa yang dia dengar tadi ?, bolehkah ia mengambil kesempatan itu?, bolehkah dia berharap lagi ?.

Kyuhyun memeluk Ryeowook dan menangis. Biarkanlah dia terlihat lemah kali ini, biarkanlah rasa lemah ini muncul dalam dirinya, karna dirinya memang lemah jika berhadapan dengan Ryeowook.

"Benarkah ? bolehkah aku mengambil kesempatan itu, Wookie-ya?." Ryeowook tersenyum penuh arti di balik punggung Kyuhyun lalu mengangguk. Ryeowook merasakan bahunya basah, dia tahu Kyuhyun sedang menangis.

"Maaf.." gumam Ryeowook ditelinga Kyuhyun.

"Untuk apa ?" Tanya Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook menggeleng, karna dia sendiri juga tidak tahu untuk apa dan siapa kata itu ditujukan.

'Kau yang bilang dan menyuruhku melakukan ini, hyung. Jadi, jangan pernah menyalahkanku jika aku benar-benar mencintai Kyuhyun nanti.' Batin Ryeowook.

…

.

.

.

…

T.B.C

FF RePost, masih adakah yang bersedia membaca dan sedikit memberi Kritik. Ini sudah aku edit beberapa, tapi kalo masih ada kesalahan Mianhaeyo...

Hhehhe...

© Kim YoungMin Hyuk (FB)


	5. Chapter 5 - Side Story SiBum

HEART for TWO – Sequel for SiBum

Rated : T

.

.

Disclaimer : SUPER JUNIOR is belong to GOD

But, this STORY forever MINE

.

Cast : SiBum

It's yaoi, shounen-ai, BL

. . .

Flame NO !

Bash NOO !

Plagiat NOO !

. . .

**DON'T LIKE , DON'T READ**

Happy Reading

.

.

Author PoV

Seorang namja manis terlihat sedang berlari terburu-buru menuju ke suatu tempat. Dirinya tak perduli dengan teriakan beberapa orang yang marah karena ditabraknya.

Yang difikirkannya sekarang adalah cepat-cepat ke kamar mandi. Ahh~ dia sudah tak tahan, dia menahan hasrat ingin buang air kecil sejak pelajaran pertama, dan ini sungguh tidak mengenakan.

Namja itu, kibum, terus saja berlari sampai pada sebuah tikungan, dan karna ketidak hati-hatiannhya kibum harus menabrak seseorang sampai orang tersebut terjatuh. Kibum berdiri dengan terburu-buru, dirinya tidak menoleh dan langsung berlari pergi meninggalkan seseorang yang ditabraknya itu.

"Hey !" teriak orang tersebut, ini memalukan. Padahal hari ini adalah hari pertamanya disekolah ini. Tapi malah mendapat kejadian seperti ini. Semua murid menatap namja tersebut dan namja tersebut dengan gratisnya memberikan deathglare pada mereka. Namja yang ditabrak itu berdiri dan menampilkan smirk-nya begitu melihat kibum berbelok menuju kamar mandi. "ck.. awas saja orang itu" gumam namja itu, dan langsung menyusul kibum ke kamar mandi.

.

.

"ahh.. akhirnya~" ujar kibum setelah menuntaskan hasratnya.

'BRUKK'

Kibum sedikit meringis menahan sakit pada punggungnya. Kibum membulatkan matanya ketika dilihatnya seseorang tengah menghimpit dirinya pada sebuah tembok dikamar mandi tersebut.

"kya! A..apa yang kau lakukan ? siapa kau ?" Tanya kibum takut sambil mendorong namja yang menghimpitnya tersebut.

"mwo ? kau tak tau siapa aku ?" namja itu balik bertanya pada kibum.

"haruskah aku mengenalmu ? dan apa yang kau lakukan, hei.. lepaskan aku"

Namja itu berdecih dan kembali menatap kibum. Pandangan nya menyapu seluruh tubuh kibum dari atas sampai bawah.

"baiklah, nama-ku Choi Siwon, aku anak pemilik sekolah ini. Dan aku hanya mau membalas apa yang kau lakukan padaku. Arra ?"

Kibum dengan susah meneguk ludahnya, 'jadi dia anak pemilik sekolah, sial', "memang aku melakukan apa ?"

Lagi-lagi siwon mendecih, "kau itu sudah menabrakku sampai terjatuh tadi, kau membuatku malu, arra ?"

"kalau begitu, aku minta maaf siwon-ssi"

"kau fikir ini semua akan selesai hanya dengan permintaan maaf ?"

"lalu aku harus apa ?" pertanyaan bodoh yang keluar dari mulut kibum. Tak tahu kah kau kibum, namja didepanmu ini sudah mati-matian menahan hasratnya untuk tidak me'makan'mu. Setidaknya siwon masih berfikir untuk tidak akan melakukannya disekolah.

"kau harus jadi 'pelayan'ku mulai hari ini" ujar siwon.

"mwo ? aku tidak mauu.."

Siwon melepaskan himpitannya pada kibum, "terserah kau, tapi siap-siap menerima surat pengeluaran siswa besok pagi."

Kibum membulatkan matanya –lagi- begitu mendengar kata-kata siwon. Siwon beranjak hendak meninggalkan kibum, namun dirinya terhenti ketika sebuah tangan memegang lengannya.

"baiklah.. aku akan jadi pelayanmu. Jebal jangan keluarkan aku dari sekolah ini" lirih kibum menatap siwon.

Siwon menampilkan smirk kemenangannya.

Cause I can't stop thinking about u girl~

Neowa hamkke itkko shipeo~~

Ponsel kibum berdering, kibum mengambil ponsel di sakunya. Belum sempat membaca pesan di ponselnya. Siwon sudah mengambil ponselnya terlebih dahulu.

"hei! Itu-"

"diam!" kibum langsung diam begitu siwon berteriak padanya.

"baiklah, kajja kita ke kantin" siwon menarik kerah baju belakang kibum.

"kya! Hentikan.." teriak kibum. Tapi hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh siwon. Siwon tidak memperdulikan tatapan aneh teman-temannya, dirinya terus menarik kerah baju belakang kibum sampai ke kantin. Kibum hanya harus berusaha agar tidak jatuh, karna siwon berjalan terlalu cepat.

.

.

Keesokan harinya,

Hari ini pagi terlihat sedikit gelap, awan terlihat seperti ingin ikut berduka cita dengan apa yang akan terjadi hari ini.

Kibum sudah ada disekolah sejak pukul 6 pagi, padahal sekolah masuk jam setengah 8 hari ini. Ck, benar-benar anak yang rajin. Kibum terus berjalan sendiri di koridor sekolah yang masih sepi itu, memasuki sebuah ruangan kelas yang selama ini ditempatinya.

Membuka buku dan mulai membaca setiap barisan kata yang hanya akan dipahami oleh orang-orang seperti kibum.

Kibum adalah seorang murid biasa saja, dia tidak kaya, popular-pun juga tidak. Temannya saja hanya eunhyuk dan ryeowook. Kibum sangat susah bersosialisasi, dirinya lebih baik berkutat dengan buku-buku tebal diperpustakaan dari pada harus melakukan kegiatan-kegiatan yang biasa di lakukan anak seumurannya.

Bisa masuk sekolah Unggulan dan Elit seperti EverLasting High school sudah cukup membuatnya senang, setidaknya dengan Beasiswa yang diterimanya bisa membuat kedua orang tuanya bangga.

Kibum terlihat sedang menghela nafasnya, memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi dengannya hari ini. Fikirannya kembali mengingat pertemuannya dengan siwon, anak pemilik sekolah ini. Bagaimana bisa dia harus berurusan dengan seseorang seperti itu. Menjadi pelayannya atau keluar dari sekolah ini.

Heck, apa orang itu tak tau bagaimana perjuangan dirinya agar bisa masuk ke sekolah ini.

'ceklek'

Kibum menoleh ketika mendengar pintu kelasnya dibuka. Mata obsidiannya membulat melihat seseorang yang sedang difikirkannya tadi berada di depannya sekarang. Siapa lagi, kalau bukan Choi Siwon.

"sudah kuduga, kau pasti sudah ada dikelas jam segini" ucap siwon mennghampiri dan duduk di sebelah kibum.

Kibum hanya diam, tak menanggapi omongan siwon. Kibum terus melanjutkan acara membacanya, walaupun begitu jantungnya sedang berdetak cepat sekarang. Kibum terus berdoa dalam hatinya agar siwon tidak berlaku aneh padanya. Kibum sedikit bergidik merasakan tatapan siwon yang menusuknya. Tatapan yang seolah ingin menelanjanginya saat itu juga.

'buk' siwon menutup buku tebal yang sedang dibaca kibum. Membuat kibum menoleh menghadap siwon yang duduk di bangku sebelahnya.

"jangan acuhkan aku saat aku didekatmu. Ingat masa sekolahmu ada di tanganku" ancam siwon. Kibum mengangguk meng-iyakan omongan siwon sambil menggumamkan kata "mianhae."

"sepertinya aku harus memberikan hukuman pada pelayanku yang satu ini" ujar siwon dengan seringaian mesum pada wajahnya. Kibum meneguk salivanya dengan susah.

Kibum terus memundurkan wajahnya begitu dirasa wajah siwon yang mulai mendekat.

'grep' tangan kiri siwon terulur untuk memegang pinggang kibum agar kibum tidak mundur terus.

Kibum bisa merasakan deru nafas siwon di wajahnya. Dekat.. dan semakin dekat. Sampai pada akhirnya kibum merasakan belaian dan sentuhan hangat dibibirnya. Siwon menciumnya, seorang Choi siwon, anak pemilik sekolah telah mencuri first kiss-nya. Ingin rasanya kibum menolak dan mendorong tubuh namja di depannya ini. Tapi entah kenapa, ciuman yang diberikan siwon begitu memabukkan untuknya.

Bibir siwon yang membelai bibirnya, bibir atas dan bawah yang saling melumat, lidah siwon yang memasuki rongga mulutnya, mengabsen setiap deretan giginya, mengajak lidahnya sendiri untuk bertarung. Ini semua terasa baru bagi kibum, dan hal baru ini sangat memabukkan baginya.

Kibum mendorong dan memukul bahu siwon ketika dadanya mulai sesak karna ciuman siwon yang terlihat begitu menuntut. Dengan berat hati siwon melepas ciumannya. Siwon bisa dengan jelas mendengar deru nafas kibum yang tak beraturan. Peluh sudah memenuhi wajah kibum, bahkan siwon bisa melihat dengan jelas bekas saliva disudut bibir kibum.

"itu hukuman-mu, pulang nanti temui aku digerbang sekolah, kau tak datang, kau akan tau akibatnya" ucap plus ancam siwon sebelum meninggalkan kibum yang masih sedikit shock dengan yang dialaminya barusan.

Sepertinya hari-hari kibum akan berbeda mulai saat ini.

.

.

Heart For Two

.

.

Ki Bum terlihat sedikit terengah-engah, dirinya terus berlari sepanjang koridor sekolah menuju halaman belakang sekolah. Dan,, ah.. jangan lupakan sesuatu ditangannya. Sekitar 3 buah jajanan ringan, sebuah roti ditambah 2 kaleng coke bertengger manis dalam pelukan seorang kim kibum.

Dengan susah payah dia membawa itu semua menuju halaman belakang, pasalnya siwon hanya memberi waktu 15 menit untuk membeli itu semua. Dan kibum hanya menghela nafas mematuhi permintaan siwon. 'apa dia akan memakan semua ini sendirian ?' batin kibum sambil terus berlari.

"hosh.. hosh.. ini.. hah.. makananmu.. hah.. siwon-ssi" ujar kibum sambil mengatur nafasnya yang kian memburu.

"kau terlambat 2 menit, bummie-ya. Apa aku harus menghukummu lagi ?" Tanya siwon pada kibum membuat kibum meneguk sulit salivanya. "kemari !" siwon yang bersender pada sebuah pohon menepuk pelan daerah disebelahnya, mengisyaratkan agar kibum duduk disampingnya. Tanpa banyak komenar kibum berjalan kearah siwon dan duduk disampingnya sambil menunduk canggung.

"baiklah, bummie-ya.. hukumanmu, bantu aku menghabiskan semua ini." Ujar siwon.

"eh ?"

"kau mau membantahku ?" Tanya siwon dan kibum hanya menggeleng. "bagus, ini makanlah, ini minumannya." Tambah siwon sambil memberikan sebuah roti dan sekaleng coke pada kibum. Kibum menerima itu dengan senang hati, karna memang dia tidak sempat sarapan tadi pagi. Salahkan saja hari ini dia bangun telat dari biasanya.

"g..gumawo siwon-ssi" ucap kibum pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh siwon.

"hemm.." balas siwon sambil melanjutkan makanannya, namun begitu senyum tipis sedikit menghiasi wajah ber-dimple itu.

Siwon sedikit melirik kibum yang tengah menikmati makan siangnya, 'manis.. aku akan mendapatkanmu bummie-ya.' Batin siwon tersenyum –menyeringai mungkin.

.

.

Kini kibum sedang menunggu siwon didepan kelasnya, sedikit merasa bosan kibum hanya memainkan buku ditangannya. Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu dan siwon masih sibuk membicarakan sesuatu dengan temannya di dalam kelas, melupakan kibum yang sedang berdiri didepan kelasnya. 'jika tau seperti ini, tadi aku jalan santai aja kesini' batin kibum.

'ceklek'

Pintu kelas siwon terbuka, menampilkan beberapa murid –yang mungkin- teman siwon. Kemudian disusul siwon yang keluar kelas belakangan. Siwon menghampiri kibum yang berdiri tidak jauh dari kelasnya.

"apa kau menunggu lama ?"Tanya siwon sambil memberikan tasnya pada kibum. "jadi ketua kelas sangat membosankan, padahal aku baru seminggu disini." Tambah siwon. Kibum yang berjalan di belakang hanya mengangguk menanggapi gerutuan siwon, selebihnya ia lebih memilih diam. Mereka terus berjalan menuju mobil siwon yang terparkir manis di parkiran. Semenjak 4 hari yang lalu kyuhyun lebih memilih membawa mobil sendiri, jadi siwon bisa leluasa mengajak kibum pulang bersamanya.

"hari ini akan banyak tugas untukmu, bantu aku mengerjakan tugas ketua kelas, ada beberapa yang harus didata. Dan mungkin kau bisa menginap dirumah ku malam ini." Ujar siwon sambil menjalankan mobilnya. Kibum mengangguk lalu pandangannya beralih keluar mobil. Pemandangan musim salju terlihat indah tahun ini, toko-toko di sepanjang jalan sudah banyak yang berhiaskan pernak-pernik merah dan hijau. Dan entah karna apa, kibum tersenyum.

"ada apa ?" Tanya siwon sambil melirik kibum, lalu kembali focus pada jalanan di depannya.

"anni, hanya merasa senang melihat hiasan-hiasan toko itu." Jawab kibum tanpa menolehkan wajahnya.

"bukankah itu terlalu berlebihan ?"

"entahlah, aku hanya suka melihatnya."

"ck.. nanti kau-pun akan menghias rumahmu dengan itu semua."

"aku bukan dirimu, tuan Choi yang terhormat."

"eh ? maksudmu?"

Kibum menoleh kearah siwon yang masih menyetir. "aku tak akan sanggup membeli pernak-pernik semewah itu. Lagi pula bisa merayakannya bersama umma dan appa lebih baik menurutku." Jawab kibum.

Siwon merasa sedikit bersalah menanyakan itu pada kibum. Lagi pula perkataan kibum ada benarnya. Selama ini, orang tua nya selalu sibuk mengurusi perusahaaan, lupa waktu bahkan –mungkin- lupa jika masih memiliki seorang anak dirumah. Dulu siwon tidak mempermasalahkan keadaan orang tuanya, dia fikir, toh karena orang tuanya, apa yang dia mau bisa dia dapatkan. Tapi begitu kibum mengatakannya, ada sisi lain siwon yang mengatakan kalau dia iri, dia ingin seperti kibum. Dan sepertinya siwon makin mencintai sosok yang duduk disebelahnya kini.

"aku akan membuatkannya untukmu" ujar siwon, membuat kibum tertawa pelan.

"apa kau juga melakukannya pada 'mainan'mu sebelumnya?" kibum bertanya pelan, namun mampu membuat siwon menghentikan mobilnya. "wae ?" tambah kibum.

"apa maksudmu ?" siwon bertanya dengan suara yang terdengar cukup tajam di telinga kibum. "apa kyuhyun mengatakan sesuatu padamu?"

"dia hanya menyuruhku berhati-hati." Jawab kibum.

Flash back

Saat dikelas,

"bummie, kau sedang apa ?" Tanya ryeowook saat masuk kelas dan melihat kibum yang sedang mengerjakan tugas. "- kau belum mengerjakan tugas Park songsae ?" Tanya ryeowook pada kibum. Pasalnya, tidak biasanya kibum mengerjakan pr nya disekolah.

Kibum sedikit menghela nafasnya, "haah.. ini semua karna orang bernama Choi Siwon itu. Aku harus membantunya mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya sampai larut malam." Curhat kibum.

Ryeowook dan eunhyuk juga ikut menghela nafasnya. Kibum sudah menceritakan persoalan yang dimilikinya dengan seorang Choi Siwon itu. Ingin rasanya ryeowook maupun eunhyuk membantu kibum. Tapi, mengingat ancaman apa yang diberikan siwon, mereka jadi bergidik sendiri. Ryeowook dan eunhyuk hanya menatap nanar sahabatnya itu.

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan, "tak beda jauh dengan 'mainan' yang sebelumnya" celetuk kyuhyun dan mendapat tatapan membunuh dari ryeowook.

"hei, aku serius. Kau harus hati-hati kibum-ya" tambah kyuhyun.

Kibum menghela nafasnya, menutup buku yang sudah selesai dikerjakannya. Untung saja kibum memiliki otak yang jenius, jadi tidak memerlukan waktu banyak untuk mengerjakan tugasnya tersebut.

'salahkah aku melakukan hal ini, berharap lebih daripada apa yang seharusnya ku dapatkan." Kibum menerawang pikirannya sampai Park songsae mulai memasuki kelasnya.

Flash back Off

Siwon memegang dagu kibum, membuat kibum yang tadi menunduk menjadi menatapnya, "dengarkan aku, kau itu berbeda bummie-ya. Jadi jangan pernah dengarkan si Magnae Setan itu, arra ?"

"aku berbeda ? apa karna aku orang miskin ?" siwon melepaskan tangannya dari kibum, membuat kibum tertunduk lagi. "benarkah begitu ?"

Hanya keheningan yang melanda mereka. Siwon lebih memilih menjalankan mobilnya kembali. Tatapannya focus menatap jalan didepan, akan tetapi fikirannya melayang entah kemana. Siwon ingin mengatakan semua isi hatinya, dirinya ingin berteriak di depan namja manis ini kalau dia mencintainya, dia ingin kibum tahu perasaannya, dia berharap kibum membalasnya, tapi.. apakah dirinya sanggup ?. bahkan tatapan kibum sekarang terlihat sangat membencinya. Dadanya terasa sesak, ini terlalu menyakitkan. Salahkah jalan yang ia ambil sehingga dirinya harus merasakan hal yang seperti ini. Cinta pada pandangan pertama, itulah yang ia rasakan kali ini, tapi disaat yang sama dia juga merasakan yang namanya patah hati.

"kita sampai" siwon memberhentikan mobilnya membuat kibum menoleh keluar lalu menatapnya.

"tapi ini-"

"aku sedang malas" siwon memotong perkataan kibum.

Kibum hanya diam, beranjak dari duduknya untuk keluar. "terima kasih" ucap kibum sebelum kembali menutup pintu mobil siwon. Siwon sedikit bergumam lalu kembali menjalankan mobilnya. Meninggalkam kibum di depan rumahnya.

Ya, siwon tidak jadi mengajak kibum kerumahnya dan malah mengantar kibum pulang.

Kibum menatap mobil yang makin menjauh itu, bulir bening turun perlahan dari caramel hitamnya. Menatap awan gelap diatasnya, berdoa kepada tuhan, 'semoga ini bukan suatu kesalahan.'

.

.

Seperti hari biasanya, kibum datang pagi dan mulai membaca beberapa buku yang dibawanya. Sampai seseorang datang mengusik ketenangannya. Kibum sudah tau pasti siapa orang itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Choi Siwon, namja yang selalu mengganggunya bahkan sampai hati dan fikirannya. Sekarang kita tahu, sosok Kim Kibum menyukai seorang yang sempurna seperti Choi Siwon.

Siwon memasuki kelas dengan sangat tergesa-gesa, menarik kibum keluar kelasnya. Entah kemana, tapi kibum hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti 'atasan'nya itu. Mungkin siwon akan mengerjainya lagi, itulah fikiran kibum.

Siwon membawa kibum menuju halaman belakang. Menatap caramel hitam yang penuh kesenduan didalamnya. Yang membuat seorang Choi jatuh kedalamnya. Kibum yang sejak tadi hanya bisa pasrah juga balas menatap siwon. Tatapan mata yang begitu membutuhkan jawaban yang ia sendiri tidak pernah tau pertanyaannya.

"ada hal serius yang ingin ku bicarakan." Ucap siwon to the point. Kibum sediki bingung dengan apa yang dimaksud dengan namja dihadapannya ini.

"kau mungkin akan berfikir ini seperti lelucon. Tapi tidak bagiku, jadi dengarkan ini baik-baik." Kibum makin dibuat bingung dengan perkataan siwon, tapi dirinya meresponnya dengan sebuah anggukan.

"ini aneh dan membingungkan, aku tak tahu sejak kapan, tapi.. tapi.. aish, bagaimana mengatakannya.." erang siwon frustasi.

"aku tak mengerti, kau ingin sesuatu ?" Tanya kibum polos dan penuh kebingungan. 'ada apa dengan namja ini' batin kibum.

"aish.. aku membutuhkanmu, bummie-ya !. aku mencintaimu !." teriak siwon mengeluarkan perasaannya. Siwon sedikit terengah, menetralkan nafasnya karna berteriak, setidaknya ada perasaan lega dalam hatinya.

Kibum mengerjapkan matanya, masih mencoba mencerna perkataan siwon. "k..kau tak salah berbicara siwon-ssi." Ucap kibum menunduk. Bagaimana-pun dia merasa tidak pantas. Dia cukup sadar perbedaan diantara mereka. "kau tak sedang mempermainkanku kan ?" tambah kibum dibarengi setetes air dari matanya.

GREEP

Siwon menarik kibum jatuh kepelukannya, "aniya, aku tak salah bicara dan aku sedang tidak mempermainkanmu. Aku sungguh mencintaimu, kim kibum."

"bukankah ini salah ?, aku tak pantas untukmu." Kibum menggeleng dan mencoba melepaskan pelukannya dari siwon. Akan tetapi siwon malah enggan melepasnya dan makin memeluknya.

"bukan kau yang memutuskan pantas atau tidaknya, bummie.-" siwon melepas pelukannya, tangannya terjulur menangkup wajah kibum yang basah karna air mata. Mengisyaratkan agar kibum menatap manic matanya. "-jebal, uljima. Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu, aku tak perduli dengan orang lain, aku akan sedikit egois untuk hal ini. Karna aku mencintaimu, bummie-ya"

Kibum makin terisak pelan, siwon mecoba menghapus air mata yang terus mengalir itu. Satu kecupan dari siwon mendarat dibibir pucat kibum. Hanya kecupan menenangkan, tak ada tuntutan ataupun nafsu didalamnya.

Kibum menatap siwon setelah siwon melepas ciumannya, "saranghae" ucap siwon.

"hiks.. bolehkah aku.. hiks ?"

Siwon kembali memeluk tubuh gemetar kibum. "tentu saja, nae sarang."

"naddo.. hiks.. naddo saranghaeyo, siwon-ssi"

"panggil aku hyung mulai sekarang, chagi"

Kibum merona dan mengangguk dalam pelukan siwon, "nde, h..hyung.. siwon hyung."

"naeneun jeongmal saranghaeyo, bummie."

.

.

…

..

.

The End

Gak mau banyak Cuap-cuap, Gumawo yang udah mau baca dan Review, ^^ hhehhe

© Kim YoungMin Hyuk


	6. Chapter 6

HEART for TWO

Chapter 5

Rated : T

.

.

Disclaimer : SUPER JUNIOR is belong to GOD

But, this STORY forever MINE

.

Cast : KyuWook, YeWook,

Other Cast : sungmin, donghae, siwon

It's yaoi, shounen-ai, BL

. . .

Flame NO !

Bash NOO !

Plagiat NOO !

. . .

Don't like , Don't Read

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Happy reading^^

Ryeowook PoV

Ini sudah hampir sebulan aku menjadi seorang kekasih dari Cho Kyuhyun. Hubungan kami berjalan baik-baik saja. Ya.. Kyuhyun sangat perhatian padaku, mau tahu sesuatu ?. hehe.. aku sudah mulai bisa mencintai Kyuhyun sekarang. Tapi,, entah kenapa hati ku juga masih belum bisa melupakan Yesung Hyung. Aku bingung. Di satu sisi aku masih belum bisa melupakan cinta pertama-ku, di lain sisi aku memiliki Kyuhyun yang mencintaiku. Aku hanya takut, takut jika cinta-ku pada Yesung Hyung menyakiti Kyuhyun. Kalian pasti masih ingat ketika.. eum.. ya.. waktu Kyuhyun menangis. Dari situ aku bisa merasakannya. Cinta Kyuhyun padaku sangat tulus, aku juga bisa merasakan betapa besarnya rasa sakit dan lelah yang diterimanya karna ku.

Aku menyesal, aku minta maaf.

Dan mulai sekarang, aku akan mencoba untuk lebih mencintai Kyuhyun daripada Yesung Hyung.

'Deg'.

Tapi kenapa hati ini sakit, "Yesung hyung, haruskah aku benar-benar melepasmu.. aku tak bisa.. beritahu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang.." gumamku sendirian.

"Wookie-ah" aku menoleh dirasa seseorang memanggil nama-ku. Aku melambaikan tanganku saat melihat Kyuhyun di kejauhan. Dia terlihat berlari kearahku..

"Hosh.. kau.. hah.. sudah.. hah.. makan.. hah.. ?" dia bertanya dengan nafas yang masih tersengal dan membuatku terkekeh pelan.

"Netralkan dulu nafasmu Kyuhyunnie, hehe.." jawabku.

"Haah.. jadi, apa kau sudah makan ? dan sedang apa kau sendirian dihalaman belakang sekolah, eum ?" tanyanya lagi, aish.. dia banyak sekali bertanya.

Aku menggeleng menjawab pertanyaannya, "Aku hanya sedang ingin bersantai, bukankah disini sangat tenang" tambahku kemudian. Aku memejamkan mata-ku merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahku.

'Chuup..' seketika aku membuka mataku saat merasakan sesuatu dipipiku, Kyuhyun menciumku.. dan sekarang, pasti wajah-ku memerah.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, Wookie-ah. Kau membuatku terus ingin menciummu" ujarnya. Aku memukul pelan badannya sambil memalingkan wajahku. Aku tak bisa memungkiri kalau Kyuhyun itu juga pervert.. aish ckck..

"Jangan menggoda-ku, Kyu."

"Aku tak menggodamu, hehe.. sudahlah kajja, aku tak mau kau sakit karna belum makan." Kyuhyun langsung menarikku tanpa meminta persetujuanku. See.. aku sedikit tak suka saat dia terlalu mengkhawatirkanku, mengingatkanku pada Yesung hyung..

Kami sampai dikantin, kulihat Eunhyuk, Kibum, dan Siwon hyung sedang makan bersama. Kami menghampiri mereka dan aku segera mengambil tempat duduk disamping Eunhyuk, didepan SiBum couple, Kyuhyun duduk disampingku. Kyuhyun memesan makanan untukku dan untuknya.

Ryeowook PoV End

.

.

Author PoV

Pagi ini cuaca sedang tidak bersahabat, bisa dilihat derasnya hujan yang membasahi setiap jendela dikamar itu. Seorang namja manis makin mengeratkan selimutnya dirasa udara dingin makin mengenai tubuhnya.

Seorang namja lainnya terlihat memasuki kamar bernuansa soft blue itu. Menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh namja manis dibawahnya. Decakan kesal terdengar dari namja manis itu, hei.. biarkanlah dirinya tidur lagi, ini kan hari libur..

"Sungmin hyung dingin" ucap namja manis –Ryeowook- itu tanpa membuka kelopak matanya. Seseorang yang dipanggil Sungmin itu mulai beranjak menaiki kasur Ryeowook dan memeluk Ryeowook dari belakang. Merasa nyaman, Ryeowook makin menelungsupkan badannya pada orang itu.

"Masih dingin, Wookie-ya ?" Tanya orang itu, membuat Ryeowook menggeleng dan bergumam..

1.. 'sepertinya aku mengenal suara ini' batin Ryeowook

2.. 'bukan suara Sungmin hyung'

3.. ryeowook membulatkan matanya ketika ia sadar kalo itu suara seseorang yang dikenalnya – siapa lagi kalo bukan Cho Kyuhyun..

"Gya! Kyu.. se..sedang apa disini?" Teriak Ryeowook lalu terduduk di ranjangnya, menatap bingung ketika melihat kyuhyun dengan tampang tak berdosanya sedang berbaring diranjangnya.

"kau bilang kedinginan, jadi aku menghangatkanmu" jawab kyuhyun santai. "hei.. wajahmu kenapa seperti itu, chagi ?"

"kau membuatku takut."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mengusap rambut berantakan ryeowook, "sudahlah, cepat mandi,, atau kau ingin aku mandikan ?" Tanya kyuhyun sedikit menggoda ryeowook. Dirinya beranjak turun dari kasur ryeowook.

"a..aku bisa mandi sendiri."

"oke, aku tunggu dibawah" ucap kyuhyun lalu keluar dari kamar ryeowook. Sedang ryeowook hanya menghela nafasnya dan beranjak kekamar mandi.

Selang 20 menit, ryeowook yang sudah rapi sesgera turun kebawah, menemui kyuhyun dan sungmin hyung-nya dimeja makan.

"ya! Kyu, kenapa datang kerumahku disaat seperti ini ?"

"hanya menemuimu, apa tidak boleh ?."

"tidak" ryeowook menjawab cepat omongan kyuhyun. Memalingkan wajahnya pura-pura kesal.

Kyuhyun tertawa dan mengusap pelan surai coklat ryeowook. Dirinya tahu ryeowook hanya pura-pura marah. Pandangannya kembali lagi pada mangkuk didepannya. "jangan seperti itu, nanti kau merindukanku."

"narsisme" gumam ryeowook pelan lalu ikut mengambil sumpit dan memakan makanannya.

"eum- wookie-ya –" ryeowook menoleh kearah sungmin di depannya. "-hyung akan pergi ke Cheonan besok." Ucap sungmin pelan, sungmin tidak mau menyulitkan perasaan ryeowook lagi. Ryeowook meletakkan sumpit yang dipegangnya, membuat kyuhyun menoleh menatapnya. "-tapi.. semua terserah kau, mau ikut atau tidak. Hyung tidak memaksa." Tambah sungmin kemudian. Pasalnya, semenjak kepergian yesung, hanya sungmin yang biasa pergi ke Cheonan –tempat tinggal Yesung- setidaknya hanya untuk menengok makam Yesung.

"aku.. akan ku fikirkan, hyung" ucap ryeowook pelan, lalu kembali memakan makanannya. Namun terlihat sekali ryeowook yang berusaha menutupi sesuatu dihatinya. Kyuhyun mengerti akan hal itu.

Sudah hampir 5 jam lebih, akhirnya hujan berhenti. Kyuhyun melirik jam metallic di tangannya. "hwaa.. akhirnya hujan reda" kyuhyun membuka jendela dan membiarkan angin segar itu masuk kedalam rumah. "-sepertinya aku bisa pulang sekarang." Tambahnya lagi. Ini sudah jam 12 siang, itu berarti kyuhyun sudah lama dan harus segera pulang sekarang. Kyuhyun sedikit berpamitan pada ryeowook dan sungmin lalu beranjak menaiki mobilnya

"hati-hati, kyu!" ryeowook berteriak dan melambaikan tangannya. Dirinya masuk kerumah dan menutup pintu. Ryeowook terdiam, menghela nafasnya lalu beranjak menuju kamarnya.

'ceklek'

ryeowook yang sedang tidur-tiduran menoleh melihat sungmin yang masuk ke kamarnya. Sungmin menghampiri ryeowook dan ikut merebahkan tubuhnya disamping dongsaengnya tersebut. "jadi, apa keputusanmu ?" Tanya sungmin to the point.

"aku takut tak bisa melupakannya, hyung" ryeowook bersender pada stand tempat tidurnya, menatap langit-langit tak berbintang dikamarnya.

"kau tak akan pernah bisa dan kau-pun tak harus melupakannya, wookie-ya."

Ryeowook tertegun menatap sungmin disebelahnya."tapi-"

"hyung yakin kau masih sangat mencintainya, bukankah menyakitkan rasanya.-" sungmin menjeda kalimatnya, menatap ryeowook yang sedang menatapnya ,"-Mencoba melupakan sesuatu yang sangat kau cintai." Kini sungmin mengikuti ryeowook untuk duduk dan bersandar pada stand tempat tidur itu. "kau tak akan menyakitinya, kyuhyun pasti bisa mengerti. Karna dia sangat mencintaimu, wookie-ya."

"hyung.."

"tidurlah, besok kita berangkat pagi-pagi." Sungmin tersenyum dan meninggalkan ryewook sendiri dikamarnya.

.

.

'tiin.. tin.. tiiinn tinn..' suara berisik dari klakson mobil membuat ryeowook dan sungmin melihat keluar, memastikan orang bodoh yang melakukan hal itu. Kyuhyun keluar dari mobilnya dirasa sang pemilik rumah sudah keluar.

"sungmin hyung, kau belum pergi, ku kira kau akan pergi hari ini.."

'pletak'

"memangnya kenapa kalau aku belum pergi, eoh ?"

"anni, hanya mau bertemu wookie."

"kami akan segera berangkat, cepatlah.."

"mwo ?, ku kira wookie tidak ikut."

'pletak'.. 'aish otak pintar-ku' batin kyuhyun sambil mengusap kepalanya yang 2x kena jitakan sungmin pagi ini.

Sungmin dan kyuhyun pun mendatangi ryeowook yang berdiri didepan pintu sambil tertawa melihat kyuhyun yang tertindas oleh sungmin. Mereka lalu mulai masuk kedalam bersama, sesekali ryeowook mengusap lembut kepala kyuhyun.

"eum- hyung,, aku ikut, nde ?" pinta kyuhyun pada sungmin.

"anni, kau hanya akan mengganggu"

"jebal~" kyuhyun mengeluarkan tatapan evil-melasnya(?) pada sungmin. Sungmin menoleh kearah ryeowook meminta persetujuannya. Bagaimana-pun tempat yang mereka kunjungi adalah makam yesung di Cheonan. Ryeowook yang mengerti tatapan sungmin hanya mengangguk.

Sungmin kembali menatap kyuhyun, "baiklah, tapi jangan menyesal.." ucap sungmin pada kyuhyun dengan sedikit bercanda. Nada bicaranya memang seperti orang yang sedang bercanda, tapi ada maksud terselubung di dalam kalimat itu.

"yes.. assa. Gumawo, sungmin hyung."

.

.

Sungmin terlihat serius menjalankan mobil yang dibawanya. Sesekali sungmin melirik ryeowook yang tertidur disebelahnya lalu melihat kyuhyun yang tertidur juga di jok belakang. Ini sudah setengah perjalanan menuju Cheonan, jadi tak heran kalau ryeowook dan kyuhyun begitu terlihat lelah. Padahal yang menyetir kan sungmin.

sungmin memberhentikan mobilnya pada sebuah restoran. Merasa mobil yang dinaikinya berhenti ryeowook dan kyuhyun bangun dari tidurnya. "bangunlah, kita makan dulu." Ucap sungmin lalu keluar dari dalam mobil diikuti kyuhyun dan ryeowook.

Mereka berjalan memasuki rumah makan bergaya korea itu, sepertinya tempat ini memang dikhususkan untuk para wisatawan. Lihat saja dekorasinya yang terkesan mengenal korea, namun tetap ada sentuhan modern. Mereka memesan beberapa makanan untuk dimakan sekarang dan juga beberapa makanan untuk diperjalanan. Kali ini kyuhyun menawarkan dirinya untuk mengeluarkan uang. Sungmin dan ryeowook-pun tak ambil pusing dengan hal itu. Mereka mengambil tempat duduk tak jauh dari pintu, karna tempat ini sedikit ramai jadi sungmin merasa sedikit gerah. Tak sampai 20 menit, kyuhyun, sungmin, dan ryeowook sudah menyelesaikan makanannya. Mereka-pun melanjutkan perjalanan.

Kini mereka dihadapkan pada sebuah rumah sederhana namun memiliki halaman rumah yang bisa dibilang lumayan besar. Ryeowook keluar terlebih dahulu lalu mengambur berlari masuk kedalam, kyuhyun yang melihatnya-pun hanya bisa menatap bingung.

"dia akan seperti itu jika kesini.." ucap sungmin yang mengetahui kebingungan kyuhyun. 'setidaknya 5 tahun yang lalu' tambahnya.

"eh ?, ini rumah siapa, hyung ?"

"nanti kau juga tahu." Sungmin segera mengeluarkan barang-barangnya dibantu kyuhyun lalu bersama memasuki rumah itu. 'tak ada yang berubah' sungmin membatin lagi.

Sungmin dan kyuhyun mengetuk pintu lalu mulai melangkah masuk. Baru saja selangkah, sungmin dan kyuhyun bisa melihat ryeowook yang menangis di pelukan seorang wanita paruh baya.

"anyong, Kim ahjumma.." sapa sungmin manis lalu ikut memeluk ahjumma itu..

"eoh.. umma, kenalkan ini cho kyuhyun." Kini ryeowook yang berucap, memperkenalkan kyuhyun.

"cho kyuhyun-imnida, saya namjachingu-nya wookie." Ucap kyuhyun memperkenalkan diri. Ahjumma itu sedikit terkejut lalu menatap sungmin dan ryeowook.

"ini yang terbaik, ahjumma." Ucap sungmin sambil tersenyum. Kyuhyun yang tak mengerti pada situasinya lebih memilih diam, sedang ryeowook hanya menunduk. Ryeowook merasa Kim umma pasti membencinya.

Wanita yang dipanggil umma oleh ryeowook itu tersenyum lalu tangannya terjulur untuk mengenggam tangan ryeowook. "umma tahu kau sudah berusaha.. nan gwencahana" ucap umma Kim. "baiklah.. kalian pasti lelah, karna hanya ada 2 kamar, jadi-"

"aku sudah memilih kamar umma" potong ryeowook lalu membawa barangnya menuju suatu kamar.

Umma kim terkekeh, "baiklah, jadi sungmin dan kyuhyun punya kamar sendiri-sendiri.. eum kalau begitu, ahjumma akan buat makan malam dulu"

"nde, ahjumma. Gumawo" sungmin dan kyuhyun sedikit membungkukan badannya pada Mrs. Kim.

"hyung, kenapa kau memanggilnya ahjumma sedang wookie memanggilnya umma ?" Tanya kyuhyun yang sebenarnya sudah merasa penasaran dari awal.

"tanyakan itu pada wookie." Jawab sungmin lalu mulai mengangkati barang-barangnya menuju kamarnya.

"aish.. kemana anak itu, seenaknya meninggalkanku." Kyuhyun mengejar sungmin yang sedang menuju ke kamarnya. "hyung, wookie tidur dimana ?" Kyuhyun hanya menggerutu kesal karena ryeowook entah tidur dikamar mana.

"dia tidur dikamar'nya'" jawab sungmin santai sambil membereskan peralatannya.

"wookie punya kamar sendiri disini ?" Tanya kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin menggeleng menjawab omongan kyuhyun, tersenyum sebentar dan,, "Yesung, dia tidur dikamar Yesung." Tambahnya kemudian membuat kyuhyun terdiam.

'jadi ini rumahnya, itulah kenapa dia berfikir untuk ikut kemarin, itu sebabnya dia memanggil ahjumma itu dengan sebutan umma' semuanya berputar dalam otak kyuhyun. Bagaikan memori kusut yang hilang dan kini tertera jelas dipikirannya. Kyuhyun segera keluar dari kamar sungmin. Entah apa yang dia fikirkan, dia hanya ingin bersama wookienya sekarang.

"kyu.."kyuhyun yang hendak saja meninggalkan kamar itu segera menoleh kearah sungmin yang memanggilnya. "-boleh aku minta sesuatu ?" Tanya sungmin membuat kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, "wookie-, ambil hatinya tapi jangan pernah rusak kebahagiaannya." Kyuhyun dibuat tertegun dengan ucapan sungmin. Sedikitnya dia bisa mengerti apa yang dimaksud dari kalimat itu. Kalimat permohonan tapi tersirat sebuah perintah didalamnya. "berpintu orange ada gambar kura-kura didepannya" tambah sungmin membuat kyuhyun sadar dari fikirannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk, lalu beranjak dari kamar itu dan mencari kamar yang dimaksud sungmin.

Dengan mudah kyuhyun bisa menemukan kamar yang dimaksud sungmin. Dengan pelan kyuhyun membuka knop pintu didepannya dan mulai memasuki kamar itu. Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya, dia bisa melihat banyaknya foto ryeowook dan yesung yang terpajang dikamar itu, membuat sesuatu dihatinya terasa sesak. Kyuhyun lagi-lagi mengedarkan pandangannya, ada banyak sekali alat music, dan sekarang dia tahu yesung juga menyukai music. Pandangannya tertuju pada tempat tidur yesung yang masih rapi, begitu banyak kura-kura diatasnya. Hei.. apa yang namanya yesung itu pecinta kura-kura fikir kyuhyun. Setelah melihat-lihat sebentar kyuhyun baru sadar, tak ada ryeowook dikamar itu. Seperti yang dilihatnya tadi, kamar ini rapi terkesan tidak ada yang memasukinya sebelumnya.

'sreshh' suara guyuran shower dikamar mandi membuat kyuhyun beranjak memeriksanya.

"wookie-ya, kau didalam ?" Tanya kyuhyun pelan. Namun sama sekali tak ada jawaban dari dalam. "wooki-ya.." ucap kyuhyun lagi sedikit menaikan suaranya.

Dengan ragu kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar mandi tersebut.. dan Bingo!.. dia bisa melihat tubuh basah ryeowook yang terduduk bersender dibawah shower, bahunya sedikit bergetar tanda ia sedang menangis. Dengan cepat kyuhyun mengambil handuk dan menghampiri ryeowook. Bisa dilihat wajah ryewook yang terkejut melihat kyuhyun. Tak sanggup mengeluarkan kata-kata nya akhirnya ryeowook pingsan dipelukan kyuhyun.

Tak ingin ryeowooknya jatuh sakit, kyuhyun-pun membuka paksa semua pakaian ryeowook. Sedikit tergesa-gesa dirinya membalut tubuh ryeowook dengan handuk yang dipegangnya lalu mengendongnya bridal style ke tempat tidur. Kyuhyun mengacak tas bawaan ryeowook, mengambil sebuah stel pakaian dan memakaikannya pada ryeowook. Dirinya tak mau mengambiil resiko jika saja ryeowook jatuh sakit.

Kyuhyun beranjak berbaring dan menghadapkan tubuh ryeowook menghadap kearahnya lalu memeluk tubuh itu secara posesiv. "jeongmal saranghaeyo, wookie-ya". Ryeowook yang tidak sepenuhnya pingsan itu hanya tersenyum dalam tidurnya. Menikmati rangkulan hangat yang diterimanya. 'na ddo..' batin ryeowook lirih.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada dua pasang mata yang terus memperhatikan mereka. Salah satu dari mereka menutup pintu dan tersenyum, "kau bisa merasakannya, Minnie-ah ?"

Yang dipanggil Minnie itu hanya mengangguk pasti, "aku yakin kyuhyun bisa menjaga wookie." Ucap sungmin membalas senyum yeoja dihadapannya.

"haah.. baiklah. Eum.. apa kau lapar ?. sepertinya kita hanya akan makan malam berdua."

Sungmin dan Umma Kim pun segera beranjak ke meja makan.

.

.

Ryewook menggeliat risih dalam tidurnya, matanya mulai terbuka dan membiasakan sinar matahari yang menusuk retinanya. Ryeowook yg baru sadar bahwa ternyata dirinya tidur dipelukan kyuhyun berusaha menyingkirkan tangan kyuhyun dipinggangnya. Tapi bukannya terlepas, pelukan itu malah terasa semakin erat.

"kyu~ lepas.."

"hanya sebentar saja.." ucap kyuhyun membuat ryeowook menghela nafasnya. Ryewook mengingat lagi kejadian kemarin. Dirinya menangis dikamar mandi lalu.. -.

"kyu.."

"hemm.. ?"

"a..apa k..kau yang menggantikan pakaian-ku ?" Tanya ryeowook pelan.

"nde.. wae ?"

"a..anni" dengan segera ryeowook menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah di dada kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang melihatnya lansung menyunggingkan senyum evilnya, "tubuh-mu indah"

"Kya! Pervert"

"hehe.. saranghaeyo, wookie-ya.." ryeowook menatap wajah kyuhyun. Dengan pasti ryeowook mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah kyuhyun, matanya terpejam membiarkan kyuhyun yang melanjutkannya. Kyuhyun yang mengerti ikut memejamkan matanya. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan hembusan nafas ryeowook menerpa wajahnya. Makin dekat dan akhirnya jarak diantara mereka benar-benar sudah terhapus. Ryeowook yang tak mengerti berciuman hanya diam dan menurut ketika bibir kyuhyun bermain dibibirnya. Mengemut dan menyesap kuat bibir kecil ryeowook membuat ryeowook sedikit melenguh ditengah ciumannya tersebut. Lidah ahli kyuhyun mulai menerobos dan mengabsen deretan gigi milik ryeowook, mengajak benda tak bertulang didalamnya untuk sekedar mendorong dan melilit. Ciuman panjang dan dalam membuat ryeowook kehabisan banyak oksigen. Kyuhyun yang mengerti akan kebutuhan itu pun melepaskan ciumannya dengan tidak rela.

"kyu.."

"hemm.. ?"

"na ddo saranghaeyo" ucap ryeowook lalu memeluk tubuh kyuhyun didepannya. Lagi-lagi menyembunyikan rona merah yang sudah menjalar keseluruh wajahnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada ryeowook.

"gumawo" gumam kyuhyun pelan.

.

.

Kyuhyun, ryeowook dan sungmin berjalan menapaki sebuah bukit yang tak jauh dari rumah. Sungmin terlihat membawa sebuket bunga lily putih ditangannya, sedang ryeowook membawa anggur beras yang sejak pagi sudah disiapkan Umma Kim, dan kyuhyun hanya bisa mengekor di belakang.

Setelah 15 menit mereka mendaki, akhirnya mereka dihadapkan pada sebuah gundukan(?) tanah dimana tercatat nama orang yang mereka kasihi disana.

Sungmin meletakan bunga lily yang dibawanya lalu memulai untuk berdo'a dilanjutkan ryeowook lalu kyuhyun setelahnya.

"hyung, kau bahagia ?.. kami menyayangimu" ucap sungmin sambil meletakan anggur beras yang dibawa ryeowook.

"yesung hyung, maaf aku baru mengunjungimu,-" kali ini ryeowook yang berucap, "aku sangat merindukanmu hyung, sungguh. Apa kau makan dengan baik disana, hyung ?. hiks.." kyuhyun yang melihat ryeowook menangis segera merangkul bahu namja manis itu. "hyung.. hiks.. aku belum secara resmi mengenalkan kyuhyun pada-mu.. hiks.. kyuhyun namjachingu-ku sekarang. Hiks.. kuharap kau tidak cemburu hyung.. hiks.." kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar apa yang ryeowook ucapkan.

"anyong, yesung hyung. Kyuhyun-imnida. Mulai sekarang biarkan aku yang menjaga wookie. Aku tak akan menyuruhnya melupakanmu, hanya saja aku akan membuatnya menduakanmu. Aku mencintanya, jadi kau tidak usah terlalu khawatir." Ucap kyuhyun. Sungmin dan ryeowook tertawa pelan mendengar omongan kyuhyun yang terdengar tidak sopan, mengingat yesung lebih tua. Akan tetapi kyuhyun hanya memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'kau'.

"hari sudah semakin panas, sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang" ujar sungmin, kyuhyun mengangguk dan membawa pulang ryeowook yang masih menangis dalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

'pada awalnya aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan tanpa-mu hyung. Aku merasa kaulah hidupku. Semenjak kau pergi aku merasa seperti kehilangan arah. Tapi semua itu terobati karna kedatangan kyuhyun, lagi pula aku tau kau selalu disisi-ku, hyung. Aku bahagia, memiliki orang-orang yang mencintai-ku. Kau, kyuhyun, sungmin hyung, teman-temanku, umma Kim.. sekarang itulah yang akan aku perjuangkan dalam hidupku, tak hanya kau hyung. Hehe.. aku juga mengerti sesuatu, aku yakin aku tak akan pernah bisa melepaskan ikatanku dengan-mu, jadi jalan satu-satunya hanya membuat ikatan baru, ikatanku dengan kyuhyun. Cintaku pada kalian sama, entah itu besok atau lusa, atau kapanpun, akan kupastikan, kalau aku benar-benar mencintai kalian berdua'_ Ryeowook.

'Kim Ryeowook, satu nama itu. Ck.. aku tak pernah berfikir akan mencintai namja manis nan cengeng yang kutolong ditengah jalan itu. Tapi, mungkin itulah takdir, takdir yang membawaku pada kisah cinta segitiga yang begitu menyakitkan, ya.. walaupun aku sudah bisa menerimanya sekarang. Yang dikatakan sungmin hyung benar, aku tak boleh mengambil kebahagiannya. Aku tak perduli jika wookie menduakan cintaku dengan seseorang yang sudah tiada. Karna, sudah bisa mendapatkan balasan cinta darinya saja, aku sudah benar-benar bahagia. Pada awalnya akan menyakitkan memang, tapi saat kau dihadapkan seperti hal ini, mungkin kau akan lebih mengerti perasaan mencintai dan dicintai seseorang. Jadi, hargailah cinta yang sudah kau dapatkan itu, walaupun terkesan sedikit'_ Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

THE END

Akhirnya selesai juga… Ini RePost ya~~

Gumawo yang udah baca dan Review.. ^^


End file.
